The Four
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Dumbledore finds a spell that can help them to defeat Voldemorte once and for all, but it requires 10 promising STUDENTS. They only have 6. What happens when their sister school sends them the students they need? Choas obviously. Doesn't follow books much
1. And the World as We know it Ends

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot.**

It's their final year at school, and Dumbledore has found a strange spell that should defeat Voldemort once and for all. The only problem is that it requires 10 powerful students to perform it. They have six of the students needed, but have no clue where to find the other four.

"Now, I have some good news. Our sister school in…" Before Dumbledore could finish his speech, there was a loud explosion outside. The teachers jumped to their feet.

"Everyone stay in here!"

"What do you think it was, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It could very well be the students from Ouran, but it don't think that their transport spell should've done that." They had reached the front doors, where three people were arguing.

"It wasn't us, Toshi! Our spell only had a small pop to alert them that we arrived!"

"Yeah right, Akira! You two are always blowing shit up!"

"Shut up, Toshi! Akira's right, we didn't blow up half the grounds **this** time!" There was a fourth person who was laughing hysterically, leaning against the wall for support.

"May we assume that you are the student from Ouran?" The laughing girl clamed herself, nodding.

"I'm Cri, and they are Toshi, Akira, and Layla. I do apologize for blowing up your grounds, but I had to try out my newest spell. Explosions are fun, don't you think?" Albus smiled at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. While explosions are fun, I trust that you will be returning our grounds to their original state."

"See, Toshi, we weren't at fault for this one!" Layla said sticking her tongue out at Toshi. Toshi just sighed, shaking his head.

"You're supposed to be the responsible one, Cri." Cri shrugged.

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun, now does it?"

"Have all of you eaten?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we can't eat some more," said Akira.

"Very well, please follow us to the Great Hall, where you can be properly introduced to the students."

"I'll join you in a second. I have to fix the grounds." Everyone followed the professors back into the Great Hall, while Cri turned around and disappeared through the doors.

"We apologize for the interruption. As I was saying, our sister school in Japan has been kind enough to loan us their top students."

"Which doesn't say much for everyone else, now does it?" Cri had joined them again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla demanded.

"It means that everyone else sucks, duh, Layla," Akira said.

"No, it means that the rest of the students must suck horribly if they insist on sending the students who almost get expelled practically every month as their best," Toshi said. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, our sister school in Japan has been kind enough to send their best students. Please welcome Akira Fujimoto, Toshiro Fujimoto, Layla Hoshiko, and Cri Morimoto. They will stay with us until the end of this year."

"Which houses are they in?" Someone shouted.

"We've already been sorted. Akira and Layla are in Slytherin, Toshi is in Gryffindor, and I am in Ravenclaw. We'll pop into whatever classes we feel like observing, though each of us has our own classes that we are best in, so we might hang out in those classes more than others. We're really just supposed to observe how Ouran's sister school teaches its school in such trying times rather than learn anything new."

"Please, take your seats, and enjoy your meal." Nobody was really interested in eating, as the four newcomers removed the hoods of their cloaks. Akira appeared to be 16, about 5'4", with medium length spiky black hair with blue and red highlights, and amber eyes. Layla was the shortest, being 5' even, with black hair with silver streaks and opaline eyes. Toshi was about 17, around 6' tall, with gray hair with black tips and brown eyes. Cri **seemed** the most normal, being around 5'7", with brown hair in a braid and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses.

They split up, and went to their respective tables. Akira and Layla joined their table with little complaint, Toshi was welcomed heartily into the Gryffindor ranks, and Cri silently joined the Ravenclaw table. All in all, it seemed like they would blend in normally with their respective houses and life at Hogwarts. Oh, if they only knew just how wrong they were.

**There, first chapter out, and I do apologize for posting a new story without finishing my others, though I do believe that's a standard fanfiction apology. This is also dedicated to AngelOfRandomosity! Happy Birfday Gurl!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	2. Breakfast DUCK!

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot.**

It started off as a pretty normal day, with the Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in a mild showdown with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. That is, they were, until they hit the doors to the Great Hall. Toshi was leaning pleasantly against the wall by the door. But, just when they were about to open the door, his hand shot out, making them pause.

"You probably don't want to go in there right now." Pansy glared at him.

"And why should we listen to you, Gryffindor scum?" Toshi seemed entirely unfazed by the poison in her voice. In fact, he smiled at her most pleasantly.

"I have a sister in Slytherin. Nothing you say or do can scare me more than what she does…no, I take that back. When the three of them get together, very bad things can happen." His tone was very conversational.

"Why shouldn't we go in there?" Ron asked, since he was very hungry. Toshi shrugged.

"I didn't say you shouldn't. I just said that you might not **want** to go in there. Akira, Layla, and Cri got here early." They stared at him.

"So?" Toshi blinked, before sighing.

"That's right. You guys have no idea what they can do." Draco snorted.

"I'm tired of listening to you say absolutely nothing. Move." Toshi held up his hands in a signal of defeat, but smirked when they started to open the door. The Gryffindors saw this, and paused. It was good that they did, because as soon as the door was open a body plowed into the three Slytherins, sending them to the ground.

"No point, Akira! I still caught it!" It was Layla, an orange in her hand. She quickly got up, not even bothering to apologize to the people she bowled over, and let the orange fly.

"It's counts for three, though! You went bowling!" Akira called from across the Hall, sending an apple flying to Cri, who stood near one wall, while expertly catching the orange. The people who were trying to eat were crouched low over their food and would flinch whenever a piece of fruit went flying over their heads.

"I warned you," Toshi said, as he helped the shocked Slytherins up. **((you could tell they were shocked, cuz they let a **_**Gryffindor**_** help them up XD))**

"Do they…do this…often?" Hermione finally asked. Toshi shrugged.

"Often enough. Layla and Akira claim that it helps them with Quidditch, and I have a running bet going that Cri does this because she likes to throw shit around." Toshi started to walk towards the Gryffindor table, but paused when he realized that everyone was still frozen in the doorway.

"You'll get used to it…eventually. And besides, they're very good at not hitting anyone." As if to confirm his words, an orange went flying past his ear, missing by a hair. Of course, just to contradict his statement, when he was settled into his seat at the Gryffindor table, a banana slammed itself against the side of his face, effectively exploding. He just closed his eyes, sighed, and tried to wipe off the banana mush. It wasn't long before the three girls crammed themselves on the bench with him. Akira and Layla were arguing loudly, and Cri was eating a muffin…well, it was more like pulling the muffin apart before popping the pieces into her mouth.

"You've got banana in your ear," she finally said. Toshi proceeded to smash his head against the table, muttering something about stupid sisters and their crazy friends who like to make his life hell. As one, the girls looked at him like he was crazy, then smacked the back of his head.

"EWWW!" Akira squealed, "You got **banana** on my hand!" She wiped her hand off on his shirt. Toshi proceeded to smash his head against the table a couple more times. Layla was laughing, and Cri just snorted, casting a quick cleaning spell. The four Gryffindors just stared at them like they were insane. Ron had even stopped eating just to stare at them.

The newcomers seemed to notice this. Well, at least Akira and Layla seemed to notice, since they stared making random ass faces. Toshi was still muttering to himself, his head still all but glued to the table, and Cri appeared to be ignoring everyone, looking around the room.

"Why do you keep making faces at me?" Ron finally shouted. Cri smiled and held out her hand and Toshi slapped a galleon into it, while Layla and Akira were laughing.

"I told you the redhead would break first. Don't mind Akira and Layla. They tend to do that when people are staring at them." At least they had the decency to blush.

"Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. You mentioned that they make faces at people who stare at them. Does that happen often?" Akira and Layla started laughing harder, Toshi's back stared to shake, and Cri was clearly trying not to laugh.

"More often then not. We tend to do some….strange things….a lot." Toshi sat up, choking. This just made Akira and Layla laugh louder, and Cri finally joined them. They did nothing to assist the choking Toshi.

"Some?" he finally managed to croak out. "You girls are always doing random ass shit that people question your sanity for!" Whatever else he was going to say was muffled by the table, since the girls, as one, pushed his face into his empty plate.

"Um, why are you sitting at the G-Gryffindor table?" It was Neville, clearly nervous about two Slytherins sitting at his house's table.

"Oh my squid! You're Neville Longbottom! I have so many questions to ask you!" Everyone jumped about 5 feet in the air when Cri squealed this, standing next to Neville. They hadn't even seen her move. Before Neville could protest, Cri had pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Cri loves Herbology, and when she heard how good he was, she had to weasel some info from him personally."

"How did she hear that?" The three newcomers just shrugged.

"We've stopped trying to figure out how she gets her information. You'll learn that the more you try to figure out why and how Cri does what she does, the more headaches you'll get as a result," Akira said.

"Of you could just do what Toshi does and smash your head against a hard object. Me and Cri have a running bet going that he does it either because he thinks that if he lowers the amount of brain cells in his head, he'll finally be able to understand everything that we do or because he's secretly a masochist. I'm favoring the brain cell one, and Akira just kind of glazed over when him being a masochist was mentioned." Akira did have this glazed over look on her face, and Toshi was staring at the small Slytherin with a look akin to horror on his face. This caused the Gryffindors to laugh. That seemed to break the three newcomers out of their little bubble, and they smiled at the British teens.

Maybe this year would be more fun than they had originally thought. After all, it's more fun to have people to get in trouble with you then it is to go it alone. And these Britishers seemed to have a good sense of humor. It seemed a shame that so far the longest time for their bet was only a week.

**Damn, that took FOREVER to write, but it's finally done. Hear that, Akira! You have to put me in your story now XP. Oh, and the bet is for how long their good humor will last.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	3. THE YORGOG! and Detention

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

The four 'guests' jumped right into life at Hogwarts with a HUGE splash. It took the school almost a week until they got back to a semi-normal schedule. The girls, and even Toshi, caused about as much trouble as Fred and George did when they were in school, though they did go to classes like good little students….well, they only went to one class each really, and even then they really didn't do any of the work the teachers were teaching. Layla would stay in the Potion's Lab all day, working on a small cauldron that she wouldn't tell anyone what was in, Toshi would sit in a corner in Charms, reading through a book, and randomly casting charms one some items he had with him, Akira would wander around the Transfiguration room, transfiguring things at inconvenient and odd times throughout the day, and Cri would split her time between wandering through Herbology and sitting on a desk in Potions. No one knew why she would be in Potions, since she did absolutely nothing in the class. Speaking of which….

"Miss Morimoto, if you're **quite** done interrupting my class…"

"Actually, I'm not done interrupting your class. Are you quite done with interrupting my conversation?" Snape turned an interesting shade of red.

"20 points from Ravenclaw!" he hissed. Cri glared at him.

"20 points from Slytherin!" she shouted. The class was stunned into silence when the points were actually taken off. They stared at the two.

"What have you done now?" Snape demanded. Cri's face looked ecstatic.

"So that's what that spell does! I was wondering what it was when I found it, since the paper didn't explain what would happen." A vein pulsed on Snape's head.

"So you cast a spell that you didn't know what it would do? Are you stupid, girl!"

"NO! I found said spell in a book that was written by Helga Hufflepuff, and the writing for the spell was clearly her handwriting! So I'd thank you kindly not to insult my intelligence, you greased up yorgog!" They're heads snapped in Layla's direction, as she burst out laughing.

"You find something funny, Miss Hoshiko?" Snape ground out. Now, most students, even **Slytherins**, would've shut up and tried not to get into further trouble. Layla clearly wasn't like most students, and just continued laughing, while she nodded.

"S-sh-she (laugh) called (gasp) y-y-you (giggle) a YORGOG!" With that, she continued laughing hysterically. Cri started to laugh silently, and cast a quick silencing spell on Layla.

"There, **NOW** I'm done interrupting you class, Professor. Carry on."

"Detention! Both of you!" Snape snapped **((giggle))**, before sending Cri a nasty glare and stalking back to the front of the class. By the time the class was over, Layla was still laughing on the floor, and Cri was taking a nap on the desk she was sitting on.

When Layla finally calmed herself, Cri removed the spell. Layla didn't even bother asking her how she knew that she had stopped laughing, since she was silenced and Cri had been sleeping.

"I still can't believe you called him a yorgog. Wait until Akira and Toshi hear about this!" Cri laughed.

"Well, you should go ahead and tell them. I'm gonna torment Snape for a while longer over tea, since this is his free period." Layla gave a snort of laughter, before walking off, most likely to find Akira and Toshi to inform them of what Cri had said. Cri walked calmly back to Snape's office, whistling a jaunty tune. **((I've always wanted to do that…and I'm not telling you yet why Cri and Snape have tea when Cri goes out of her way to annoy him XP))**

The next time anyone saw Cri, she was sitting down at the Slytherin table with Akira and Layla for lunch. Akira gave her a high five, while Layla was trying not to break into hysterics again. Toshi had yet to make an appearance.

"Speaking of yorgogs, do you have any idea where that idiot brother of mine is?" Cri smirked.

"He's busy helping Flitwick un-Charming a student from the ceiling." This set all three of them off, and it wasn't long after that Toshi plopped himself down on the bench.

"So, where have you been, darling brother of mine?" This set all three girls back into hysterics, and Toshi grinned.

"I'm sure you already know, but I Charmed a student to the ceiling today." The girls giggled.

"And why, pray tell, did you do said Charm?" Cri asked, laughter evident in her voice. Toshi's grin went feral.

"I preformed said Charm because said student was annoying me." Layla snorted.

"We annoy you, and you have yet to Charm any of us to the ceiling." Toshi stared at her.

"That's because if I did, you would kill me." Cri and Akira laughed, as Layla tapped her chin, looking thoughtful, before grinning.

"We wouldn't _kill_ you. That would be nice. We would just torture you, making your life a living hell." Her eyes sparkled, like she was already planning ways that she could torture him, causing Toshi to flinch.

"So, I take it you got detention, right?" Cri asked, skillfully changing the subject. Toshi sent her a look, and she just smiled.

"Yeah, like you don't know already."

"Good, cuz Layla and I also got detention." Toshi's eyes narrowed on Layla.

"What did you do?" Layla looked offended.

"Why do you automatically assume that it was **me** that got us detention? For your information, CRI is the reason I got detention!" Toshi stared at Cri, waiting for an explanation. She shrugged.

"I called Snape a greased up yorgog." Whatever Toshi had been expecting, it wasn't that. It surprised him so much, that he fell right off the bench. He looked shocked, and the girls just stared at him, clearly not understanding his reaction.

"Why would you call him that?" he finally managed to get out, not getting up from the floor. Cri raised an eyebrow.

"He insulted my intelligence because I found the spell that allows me to give or take points from Houses." That caught everyone's attention.

"What?" Cri just smiled.

"Well, I'm off to the library. I'll see you three in detention, since I happen to know that Akira got detention for Transfiguring the desk into a man eating desk. Toodles!" With that, she hopped off the bench, and skipped out of the Great Hall. Layla held out her hand, and Akira slapped some coins into it as Toshi climbed back onto the bench.

"So what was it this time?"

"I bet Akira that Cri would do something shocking before lunch ended, and she said that it takes a while for her shock factor to kick in." Layla smiled.

"As you can see, I won." Akira smacked Layla on the arm, before slipping some earbuds into her ears.

"What are those?" Toshi and Layla stared at Draco, not quite understanding what he was asking. Akira was jamming out to some random song.

"What are what?"

"Those things that she put into her ears." They looked at Akira and back at him.

"They're earbuds. You know, headphones." Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, who had randomly tuned into the conversation, stared at them, clearly not comprehending what they were talking about.

"What?" Layla and Toshi shared an exasperated look.

"Headphones. They allow you to listen to music from things like i-Pods, MP3 players, CD players, and tape players for the most part without disturbing the people around them." They were met with blank looks, causing them to sigh. Akira was completely oblivious, jamming out to a new song.

"I didn't think it was possible for electronics to work here." There stood the Golden Trio.

"Oh, surprise, surprise, the bookworm was **thinking**." Layla and Toshi's heads whipped back and forth between the two groups as insults flew in rapid succession. Akira finally seemed to notice the argument after like 5 other songs, and pulled out an earbud.

"Enough!" Everyone froze, before turning to look at Snape. The three foreigners shared a look, silently agree with Cri that, when mad, he did look like a greased up yorgog.

"All of you! Detention!"

"Wait a second there, Mister Yorgog! We did absolutely nothing! Why the hell are we getting detention!" Surprisingly, it was Toshi who had voiced this complaint.

"Because you no doubt started all of this in some way, and I'm simply sick of dealing with all of you. And for arguing, you can look forward to detention for the rest of the week," he sneered. When there were no more complaints voiced, he sneered at all of them.

"Now, get out of my sight, before I forget that I'm a teacher here." All of them rushed out of the Great Hall, not wanting to risk the wrath of the enraged Potions Master…well, the Hogwartians weren't willing. The Ouranians were tempted to bother him some more, since they just **love** courting danger.

"Damn, I can't believe that he's related…" Akira wasn't able to finish her sentence as Cri suddenly popped up, slapping her hand over her mouth. The Hogwartians were shocked twice, once because they hadn't even seen her coming and twice because the Ouranians seemed shocked that she had her hand over Akira's mouth. They stood there for what seemed like _**minutes**_, before Toshi spoke.

"Hasn't she licked your hand by now?" Cri shrugged.

"I honestly don't care. I've done it to her on more then one occasion." Cri finally removed her hand, and wiped it across Toshi's cheek, who leapt away, shouting in disgust.

"Related to whom?" Akira smirked, and quickly dodged Cri.

"Cri." Somehow, she missed dodging the fist that collided with her arm.

"Dammit Cri! You two are practically related!" Cri punched her again, her eyes promising death if she elaborated on it. Akira wisely kept her mouth shut. As if to distract everyone, Layla suddenly jumped onto Toshi's back.

"Mush, doggie, mush!" She said, tapping her palm against his head. Both Akira and Cri's eyes went wide, as they took a step back from the two. Toshi glared daggers at them.

"You gave her chocolate, didn't you?" he hissed out. Both girls pointed to the other. Their heads snapped to the other.

"I though I was supposed to give her the chocolate!" both shouted at the same time. Toshi growled.

"I said **MUSH, Doggie**!" Layla shouted, using her fist this time. Toshi flinched and started running around the group.

"What's so bad about her having chocolate?" Harry asked, watching Toshi jog around them.

"It's almost as bad as me having a Venom or Cri having alcohol." Akira stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I don't think the school's recovered from the last time." Cri's voice was equally bored. She nudged Akira, and held out a can to her. Toshi noticed said motion.

"NOOOO!" He screeched, and moved to tackle his sister, but Akira quickly chugged the drink, her eyes getting comically wide, as she took off, Toshi hot on her heels. The Hogwartians stared wide eyed at Cri, who just smiled at them.

"I get bored easily, and I use them to entertain myself. I'll see all of you in detention," she said, waving, before taking off after her three friends.

**DETENTION**

The Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins as they entered the assigned room for detention. The Ouranains were already there, sans Cri, staring up at something. They suddenly stared at the people in charge of their detention. It was none other than Fred and George Weasley, the Terror Twins, who were grinning like maniacs.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ron demanded, his voice going up an octave.

"What the hell was that?" The Hogwartians jumped and looked around. They couldn't see Cri anywhere.

"Here I am trying to take a nap, and just when I'm about to drift off, I hear a fucking ne youkai! That would've been fine, except for the fact that it's a bloody baka squealing out a stupid question! Hey, baka, it's quite obvious why they're here! They're in charge of detention, duh." They finally located the source of the yelling. Cri was tangled in a chandelier, looking quite pissed.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione demanded.

"Wait now!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"She was like that when we got here!" The Ouranians started laughing, as Cri started swearing again.

"Want to explain to them why you're up there, then?" Cri pouted.

"I was trying out this new bouncing spell, and it worked a bit too well. Now will you get me down from here?" Being the good friends they were, they shared evil smirks, and started shooting stunning spells at her. Cri started swinging the chandelier to avoid said spells, all the while shouting obscenities at them. The Twins looked highly amused, the Slytherins looked bored as hell, and the Gryffindors couldn't seem to wrap their minds around the fact that such good friends would be trying to stun another friend.

Just when Hermione was going to cast an Untangling spell, there was an ominous creaking from the chandelier, and Cri uttered another few colorful words, before the chandelier's chain snapped, sending it and Cri to the floor with a loud _**CRASH**_. When the dust settled, Cri was groaning under the remains of what had been a beautiful chandelier. Her friends just laughed at her, and were soon joined by the Slytherins.

"Are you okay?" Hermioned asked, going over to try and help her up. Cri smiled at her from the ground.

"Thanks. I'm fine, really. Worse has happened to me," she said, accepting the hand up. Of course, within seconds of her standing, she passed out right back on top of the pile of glass.

"Oh, she must've been up there for more then 10 minutes," was all that Layla said.

"What did she mean by "worse has happened"? What can be worse then landing on a pile of glass after dropping from the ceiling?"

"Oh, she was talking about the time she was thrown from the tower." Akira's voice was all chipper.

"Oh, yeah. Valencia was pretty pissed."

"She got thrown out of a tower? How is she still alive?" The three Ouranians shared a look.

"She's Cri," they said in unison. Before anything else could be said, Cri sat up with a groan, blinking owlishly.

"How long was I out for?" she mumbled.

"Not even 5 minutes." Cri sighed, standing and stretching, pieces of glass falling to the floor off her cloak.

"So, why'd you react that way to the jumeaux?"

"What's a jumeaux?" Harry asked with a frown. Draco snorted.

"It's French for twins," he sneered. Harry just made a rude gesture in response.

"The twins were extreme pranksters when in school, and like to pick on Ron." Toshi suddenly groaned.

"Oh, how I wish you hadn't said that." Akira's, Layla's, and Cri's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Pranksters? Oooh, how fun!" Layla squealed. Before she could expound on that thought, Toshi's hand was clamped over her mouth. But that left both Akira and Cri free to voice their thoughts.

"Fun indeed."

"No, not fun! They were annoying and evil!"

"Aww, don't be mean, Ronnikins."

"Yeah, not everyone thought we were annoying, and none of our pranks were evil."

"Mean spirited then," Hermione supplied.

"Are all of you quite done? Cuz if so, I would like to get this detention done and over with. I have places to be and people to annoy." Cri had a glint in her eyes.

"By the way, what do you two have planned for detention?" The twins shared a look.

"Well, we haven't had much time to think of something."

"Why don't you clean up the mess she made?" Cri simple rolled her eyes and waved her wand, and the mess was back to the way it was before they got there.

"Is that it?" When no one answered her, she shrugged, pulled out her earbuds, and started jamming out. Her friends just ignored her.

"Laaaylaaa, I'm booooored," Akira finally whined, after sitting around for about 5 minutes.

"I am too. Toshi, amuse us." Toshi glared at them.

"I'm not here to amuse you."

"Then what **are** you here for?"

"I'm here because our Headmaster was sick of dealing with you three and sent me along to make sure you don't destroy this school as well," he said, rubbing his temples.

"What is your friend doing?" Pansy suddenly asked, pointing to Cri, who was happily air guitaring to whatever song she was listening to. Akira, Layla, and Toshi stared at her like she was crazy, Draco, Blaize, Ron, and the Twins were clearly curious, and Hermione and Harry were trying not to laugh.

"She's air guitaring," the Ouranians said point blank. The Purebloods were clearly lost, causing Hermione and Harry to bust out laughing.

"You know, pretending to play the guitar rift of your favorite song?" Again, blank looks. Akira poked Cri, causing her to pull out her earbuds.

"Yeeess?"

"Criiii, they don't know what air guitaring is," Layla whined.

"What do you expect, Layla, they're stupid."

"Hey, I object to that remark!" Ron shouted. Cri sent him a look.

"More like resemble it. Anyways, why don't you just explain it?"

"We've tried. They're just too stupid to understand," Toshi said.

"How is it too difficult to understand? **THEY** understand it!" Cri shouted, gesturing to the dying Harry and Hermione.

"T-that's because w-we're M-Muggle borns," Hermione managed to get out. Cri sent her friends a look.

"You tore me away from my music for this bullshit?" With that, she put her earbuds back in. Before she could get back into the groove of it, Layla had grabbed an earbud.

"What song are you listening to?" she asked, putting it into her own ear, her eyes suddenly lighting up. She squealed, shoving Toshi into a chair. He got the hint, sighed, and then held his fists like he had something in them. Akira also got the hint, and moved into a guitar stance. Cri removed her earbuds, and set her i-Pod touch onto a desk while Layla went to stand near Toshi.

Everyone watched on as they did this. Hermione and Harry finally gained enough control of themselves to stand up without breaking into giggles, but before they could ask what they were doing now, Cri pulled Harry over to their little strange group, and tapped her i-Pod. Layla immediately stared to mime out the piano rift to Don't Stop Believing **((which, unfortunately, belongs to Journey and not me))**. Harry immediately understood what was going on, as Akria started to air guitar and Toshi started to air drum. Cri started to lip sing and Harry followed her lead. By the time they were done, the Purebloods had this 'what the fuck?' look on their faces, and Hermione was dying on the floor.

"That's it. Detention's over," Fred said.

"Just get out," George groaned, shaking his head. The last that they saw of the strange teens was of the Ouranians giving each other high fives out the door. This was clearly going to be a **very**…interesting year.

**Whew, finally got that done and over with. Thanks to WolfLoverLisa for the help in closing this chapter….when in doubt, close with Journey ;D. Hopefully the next chapter will go much faster.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	4. The Bets Are ON

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

By the time Toshi had finished his week of detention, the people of Hogwarts had noticed the Ouranian girls acting stranger than normal. It had started with Cri running up to the other two, clearly excited. After whispering something to them, they had run off together. For the next few days, they could be see slinking around the hallways when they weren't busy scribbling on long pieces of parchment.

"Toshi, are your sister and her friends normally this strange?" Toshi looked up at Harry, a small frown on his face.

"What do you qualify as 'strange'?" he asked, automatically suspicious of anything involving those three.

"Well, they're always slinking around the hallways and scribbling on pieces of parchment nowadays. They're not even bothering to mess with Ron anymore." Toshi looked terrified. Hermione walked over to them before Toshi could get anything out, a small frown on her face.

"I just saw the strangest thing in the hallway. Akira ran up to Fred and whispered something to him. Then the two of them rushed off, meeting up with Cri and George as they turned a corner." Toshi swore, as he rushed off to stop his crazy sister and her even crazier friends from destroying the school. Hermione and Harry shared a look before running after him, grabbing a confused Ron on the way.

"AKIRA FUJIMOTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND BRING YOUR TWO EVIL MINIONS WITH YOU!" he bellowed as he ran through the hallways. He hit an unexpected stop when he was clotheslined.

"You know, I really don't appreciate being called a minion." Toshi groaned and proceeded to smash his head on the floor, not even bothering to look up at Cri.

"Hi guys, do you know why Toshi was running around like an angry older brother?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Who was running around like an angry older brother?" It was Akira, followed by Layla, who was wiping her hands on a random piece of cloth.

"Toshi. You heard that roar that shook the place, right? That was Toshi looking for us. I still don't like being called a minion." Akira snorted and Layla just shook her head.

"Toshi, you should know better by now," Layla said, as she helped him to his feet, steadying him as his head throbbed from its abuse. Cri and Akira shared a look and giggled. Even the Golden Trio noticed how close those two were.

"What are you three up to?" he finally demanded. The girls faces were suddenly dangerously innocent.

"Whatever are you talking about, brother dearest?" Akira said, as Layla joined the girls. Toshi glared at them.

"Just because I had detention this week doesn't give you free reign to destroy the school! You're in your planning mode, and I refuse to let you continue." All three girls adopted a look that clearly said "who the fuck do you think you are?"

"And what makes you think that you have any say in the matter, baka?" Akira demanded. Toshi glared at them, seemingly not at all perturbed by their glares.

"I'm older than you, so that gives me a say in the matter!" Cri raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch, please. I'm older than you, so my say over-rules yours. Besides, what we're doing won't destroy the school and we have the Jumeaux to help us." The Golden Trio suddenly felt a small fraction of the anxiety that Toshi felt on a regular basis.

"Anything involving the twins can't be good for anyone," Ron said.

"No one asked for your opinion, **mooncalf**," Cri drawled. Hermione giggled, being the only one who actually knew what the word meant.

"What did you call me?" Ron demanded, his face flushing, taking a step towards her.

"You heard me! Are you deaf as well as stupid?" she demanded, getting in his face.

"The only stupid person I see is you!" The Ouranians paled, and before they knew it, Ron was smashed head first into the wall and Cri was storming off down the hallway.

"What'd she do that for?" Ron demanded, rubbing his head as Hermione checked him over, Harry standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Cri hates it when people insult her intelligence. Toshi, today's your lucky day. I think that we just found us a new subject!" Akira said, clapping Toshi on his shoulder. With that Layla and Akira started to walk off. Toshi just sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, man, but you brought this upon yourself." With that, he went after the girls, trying to plan ahead for the trouble that will most likely be coming in the not so distant future.

Of course he hadn't been planning on the trouble coming that day at lunch.

"HOW THE HELL DID _I_ GET DETENTION?" Everyone in the castle paused as that sentence echoed through the halls, and three girls stepped away from one enraged boy.

**~Only minutes earlier~**

_**"Two Sickles on the short one!"**_

_** "What is going on here?" demanded a very irate McGonagall. Cri looked up from the piece of parchment that held a long list of bets, slipping the two Sickles into a ratty top hat.**_

_** "I'm just conducting a bit of fun here, Professor. Is something the matter?" Layla and Akira shared a look, and grinned slightly. Out of all of them, Cri was the best at pushing people to the edge of anger, and letting someone else push them over.**_

_** "Yes, something is the matter. You are conducting bets, and that's against the school rules." Cri looked shocked.**_

_** "Oh, not at all, Professor. I try not to break the rules, which is why I've done extensive research on the subject, and have discovered that the only form of betting that is against the rules involve something that has to do with the large willow tree out front." McGonagall's face turned an interesting shade of red.**_

_** "We'll just see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about this!" Cri nodded.**_

_** "Okay, and will you please inform him of the fact that he now owes me ten Sickles? Toshi's already found out. Thank you, Professor!" Cri called after her as she stormed around the corner.**_

_**They winced as they heard her snap "You! Detention!" at some poor shmuck. They shared a worried look as Toshi came around the corner, looking very confused, a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.**_

**~Back to the Present~**

"Yeah, see about that…" Toshi glared at the girls.

"This actually wasn't planned this time, Toshi. I was merely doing some business, and she thought I had been breaking the rules, when I really wasn't, and she went off to talk to the Head Master, and yeah…" Toshi sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"What was this bet for?"

"Who would win in a race between Layla and Akira. Wanna bet?" Toshi sighed, and shook his head.

"You know damn well I don't place bets between them anymore. It only gets me into trouble. You owe me a cut for this, since you're the reason that I got detention."

"Deal!" Cri said, shaking his hand. Her eyes suddenly took on an evil glint.

"Hey, mooncalf, wanna place a bet?" she suddenly called out. The Golden Trio had just entered their hallway. Ron sent her a look.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked. Layla, Akira, and Toshi shared a look, and they knew that Cri had really just found a new victim to be involved in her sick games.

"I'm like a bookie. I take bets on things like races or games or just random stuff. This one is a simple race between Layla and Akira. I'm giving two to one odds on this." She was putting it out there like a juicy bone in front of a dog, and Ron took it, betting 10 Knuts on Layla.

"When's the race going to take place?" Hermione asked, suspicious of Cri's intentions.

"It's supposed to take place tomorrow before lunch in the front of the school. Everyone who placed a bet is encouraged to watch. How about you two, wanna place a bet?" Cri asked, as she placed the money into the top hat, which Toshi was glaring at, Layla and Akira looking on and laughing.

"No thank you. Why are you laughing?" Harry asked. This just made Layla and Akira laugh harder, and Toshi blush.

"Oh, don't mind them. Toshi holds a grudge against the Top Hat, and we all find it highly hilarious. Well, if you guys aren't gonna place a bet, we'll be off." Cri picked up the hat, and placed it on her head, linking her arms with the still laughing Akira and Layla, and Layla grabbed Toshi's arm as they walked off.

"It's not funny! That hat I EVIL! It HATES me!" Toshi's voice cut through their laughter as they walked off.

"Those people are barmy." But, barmy or not, they showed up before lunch outside the castle to see who won the race. There was already a fairly large crowd when they showed up, and it looked like there were more coming.

"Since it looks like everyone is here, I'd like to start this race so I can go eat something!" Cri was standing behind the crowd at the top of the steps, the top hat on her head. When the crowd turned around, Layla and Akira had somehow made it in front of them without having been seen.

"On your mark! Get set! **GO**!" It was a fairly close race, but in the end, Akira was victorious. Of course, not everyone was happy with the results.

"You rigged this race!" Cri sent Draco a cool look, as she poured some coins into Ron's hand, one of the last payouts of the crowd.

"Hardly. What would I gain from rigging the race?"

"The difference of the bets. You obviously calculated how much you would gain based on who would win, and told them that they had to win." Cri snorted.

"How would I have done that?"

"You obviously used the list of bets." Cri frowned, and blinked a couple times.

"What…oh! That paper! Yeah, that was just some bullshit I wrote down to make the people betting feel secure. I leave everything having to do with payouts and such with the hat." Before anyone could question her on that point, she continued.

"But, if it'll make you feel better, you can have a redo, on your terms. Whatcha got?" Draco rubbed his chin, before smirking.

"A broom race." Cri's eyes lit up.

"Deal. It'll be a relay race between your school's best flyers, and Akira and Layla. Should it be personal brooms, or do you want the school to supply the brooms?" Draco was a bit surprised that she had agreed so readily, but mentally shrugged it off.

"Personal brooms." Cri nodded.

"Okay, so who are you guys putting up?"

"Well, I'm obviously the best choice. I could easily beat both of them." Akira and Layla shared a look, before snorting.

"Oi, who says you're the best the school has to offer? Harry's a million times better than you are at flying!" Before another argument could spring up between the opposing houses, Cri held up her hand, and quickly wrote something on a slip of parchment.

"We'll put it to the Hat. That will determine who will fly." She showed them the parchment: Who will fly for Hogwarts as their best flyers? She rolled it up, and dropped it into the empty hat. She swirled the hat, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It simply read: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The scary part was that their names appeared to have been written in their own handwriting. Cri smiled and crumpled up the piece of paper.

"It's settled then. You two will do a relay race against Akira and Layla with personal brooms tomorrow after classes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need something to eat." With that, she skipped inside the castle.

"Are you guys really sure you want to do this? I mean, we wouldn't want you to be embarrassed or anything," Layla said, amiably. Draco sneered at her.

"Malfoys don't lose!" He stated before stalking off, ignoring the snorts from the Golden Trio.

"Don't listen to him; his team loses against us whenever we play Quidditch."

"Quidditch! Oh, that game is soo much fun!" Toshi rolled his eyes.

"So long as you are on their team. They get extremely vicious when they play."

"You guys play Quidditch?" The two girls nodded enthusiastically.

"But we're not allowed to play it at school. Not after the last game, when the opposing team accused us of cheating, which of course, we didn't, and there was a large fight. I think Cri was actually mad that time." Akira and Layla chorused their agreements, before each grabbed one of Toshi's arms.

"Now, we should go get something to eat. When Toshi doesn't have lunch, he tends to get cranky." Toshi blushed as they dragged him off, giggling. The Golden Trio could only shake their heads, agreeing with Ron's earlier statement. They were barmy. Of course, that didn't stop them from showing up the next day for the race. There was an even larger crowd than there had been the previous day, and Cri was taking some final bets. They were surprised to see Toshi handing her some money.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't bet, Toshi." Toshi shrugged.

"That's only when it's between them. Besides, I'm very sure of the fact that Akira and Layla will win, so why not put some money on them." Cri grinned.

"Even I'm betting, and I tend not to. It puts people off when I win all the time." Hermione looked thoughtful, while Ron proudly bet what he had won yesterday on Harry and Draco.

"Are you ready to go, Potty?" Draco sneered, broom in hand. Akira and Layla were already lazily floating above the ground on their brooms. Harry smirked.

"You're so lucky we're not racing against each other, or you'd lose like always." Before they could get into a heated argument, Cri interrupted.

"Since everyone is here, let's begin! This is a relay race, where the first person will race to the edge of the forest, where they'll hand their partner a baton, and their partner will then race back here. Whoever completes this first will be declared the winner." Layla and Draco flew towards the forest, and Harry mounted his broom, floating over to where Akira was waiting. Cri threw up two carved sticks, which they neatly plucked from the air.

"On your mark! Get Set! GO!" With that, they were off. Akira and Harry were neck and neck for a while.

"I thought you could easily beat us. Just boasting a good game yesterday?" Akira just sent him a fanged smirk, and leaned over her broom some more, causing her to shoot forward with remarkable speed. Harry frowned, and leaned closer to his broom, but it didn't give him nearly as much of a burst of speed. As he finally neared the forest, he spotted Akira chatting with Layla. Draco looked fairly pissed. Akira spotted Harry, and handed the baton to Layla, who stuck her tongue out at Draco, and slowly flew towards the large crowd.

"About damn time you got here," he snapped, snatching the baton from his hand, and shooting off, trying to catch up to Layla, who was still lazily flying towards the finish line.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath. Akira just smiled, and started to fly back to the finish line. Harry sighed, but decided it would be best to follow her.

Layla was in her own little world, humming happily, when Draco shot passed her. She jumped, before frowning.

"Aww, hell naw," she swore, leaning over her broom, silently berating Cri and Akria's influence on her language. She shot passed the smirking Draco, but she was going too fast, and went waay passed the finish line. She had to pull her broom up at the last minute to avoid hitting the castle wall. She finally skidded to a halt in front of Cri, as the others were crossing the finish line. It was dead silent.

"Sooo…did we win?" Layla asked, her head cocked to the side.

"You've got to be shitting me!" The crowd erupted, and many stormed angrily into the castle.

"How the fuck did your brooms go so fast?" Draco finally exploded. Akira scrunched up her nose.

"No need to swear." Cri snorted as she reached into her top hat.

"We really don't have the slightest idea. You'll have to ask Toshi about that, since he's the one working on these brooms." Toshi coughed sheepishly, as all attention landed on him, a large bag of coins in his hand.

"That's why you made the bet, you knew!" Toshi shrugged.

"It was a risk. I'm still working out all the kinks with the inner working spells. I mean, you saw how fast Layla was going. If she wasn't such a good flyer, she would've smashed herself against the wall, and imagine what that burst of speed would've done if they had directed their broom towards the ground or a person? The results would be disastrous." Before anyone could comment, Cri walked over to Hermione.

"Here's your winnings, Hermione. You made out pretty well," Cri said with a wink, handing over a bag identical to Toshi's. Everyone's jaws dropped, as Hermione's face turned red as she slipped the bag into her pocket.

"You bet on THEM?" Cri snorted, trying to smother her laughter at the high pitch of Ron's voice.

"Yes, I did. After observing them, they clearly were very confident in their flying abilities, and when Toshi placed a bet on the girls, I thought I would do the same, since he's a relatively safe person."

"Some loyalty," sneered Draco. Akira suddenly turned to Cri.

"Please, just one hit! That's all I'm asking! He's really getting on my nerves!" Layla laughed, as Toshi shook his head and Cri sighed.

"No, Akira, you may not hit him. If you ruin his pretty face, then what will Layla have to look at in Potions?" All eyes snapped to Layla, who looked like a fish out of water.

"WHAT?" she finally managed to get out. Cri blinked a couple times, before taking a step back.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Layla demanded, taking a step towards Cri. Cri laughed nervously, taking another step back.

"Oh, nothing." With that, she bolted, Layla hot on her heels. Akira and Toshi blinked a coupled times, still kind of wondering what just happened. Akira finally smiled, and clapped Toshi on his back.

"Don't worry, Toshiro. I'm sure that Layla wouldn't leave you for that bishie! At least, I don't think she will." Toshi glared at his sister.

"Shut up, Akira." With that, he stalked off, leaving Akira with the Hogwartians.

"Soooo….yeah, I think I'll just go." With that, she left them standing in front of the castle.

"Barmy," Harry said, shaking his head, before he walked into the castle, his friends silently agreeing with that sentiment. Draco glared at their backs, but followed them into the castle, determined to talk to his godfather about the strange group of people. But, he was shocked to find Cri already there, chatting with the stoic Snape over some fruit.

"Shouldn't you be running from your friend?" he asked with a sneer. Cri shushed him, ducking her head down.

"Shh! I just lost her! Do you want her to find me?" Snape raised an eyebrow, and Cri glared at him.

"Shush you, no one asked for your opinion."

"And it would do you well to keep yours to yourself. Now, go up to the Great Hall, and let me eat my lunch in peace." Cri stuck her tongue out at him, but complied, grabbing Draco's arm, and dragging him out with her, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Geez, he acts like someone put itching powder in his underwear." Draco glared at her.

"You can let go of me now," he ground out. Cri ignored him.

"Is he always this cranky? No, I don't think so; I have a feeling that we're the cause of it."

"No shit. Ever since you guys came, the whole school is on edge." Cri frowned.

"Why? We're not that bad. I mean, shouldn't you be used to some strangeness? You had those twins going here for a while, and you live in the wizarding world."

"Nothing in this world could make anyone used to your brand of strangeness," he hissed out.

"Toshi's used to us."

"More's the pity." Cri halted, swinging him around to face her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Draco sneered, preparing himself for a scathing remark, but before he could get it out, Cri was tackled from behind, sending her flying into Draco, who crashed into the floor.

"CRI!"

**And I'm leaving it at that XP Just who tackled Cri? Was it Layla, as payback? Or am I inserting a new character into this story? Are you even going to attempt to answer any of these questions? I thought not. Sooo…how do you think this chapter went? A bit more strange things, but, hey, they're strange. Let me know what you think. THANKS!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	5. Animals and Rock Muffins

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

"CRI!" Cri groaned, as she shoved Akira off her.

"Damn, Akira, you didn't have to tackle me," she grumbled, as she pushed herself off Draco, who was obviously in pain from his meeting with the floor. Akira grinned.

"Of course I did. It was all part of my plan. You see, this way, I get to keep my promise to Layla, in causing you some sort of pain, while pleasing my own sick pleasures by causing the bishie pain through you, in keeping my promise to you to not personally hurt him." Cri rolled her eyes, as she whacked Akira on her head, before helping Draco, who was glaring at Akira, to his feet.

"Now that both of you are on your feet, we have to go see the oyaji. That includes you, bishie." Draco's glare turned more poisonous, as he was dragged off by the two crazies.

"What the hell do you keep calling me?" he demanded. The girls just shared a look, and started giggling.

"If you really wanna know, Google **((don't own, btw))** it," Cri said with a wink.

"What?" This just set the girls off again.

"There you three are. Glad to see Akira actually listened this time." Akria glared at her brother, who was slightly out of breath.

"I listen all the time, big shot, I just choose to ignore you!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Neither noticed Cri and Draco continue walking down the hall.

"Wanna see me diffuse this with just one word?" Cri asked Draco, as the two started arguing.

"I'd like to see you try." Cri smirked, and turned and walked over to Toshi, poking his side.

"TAG!" With that, she was flying down one hallway, Akira running down another. Toshi looked shocked, and thought about tagging Draco, but he had already turned down another hallway, not even bothering to look back, though he wondered what in the hell "tag" meant. Toshi ran through the hallways, trying to find someone, anyone, to tag, but no luck. He was thoroughly upset by the time he reached the goblin in front of the Head Master's office, which jumped out the way to let him pass.

He glared at the giggling girls, and jabbed Draco in the chest.

"You're it," he growled out, before dropping into the only empty chair. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the ten students in front of him. Draco and Pansy were situated as far away from the rest of the group as their chairs would allow them, which wasn't much, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting comfortably, knowing that Dumbledore would eventually get to the point, and Cri, Akira, and Layla were looking around the room, trying to taking everything in all at once.

"Thank you for coming in such an expedient manner. I have something really important to tell all of you, but first, have you four been enjoying your time here?"

"Oh, yeah, we've had a lot of fun since we got here," Akira said, as Toshi sent her a very nasty look.

"Says you. All you've done since you got here was cause problems," he grumbled, causing Dumbledore's eyes to get even twinklier.

"Very good, now I'm sure that you would like to know why you are here."

"Wait, you mean it's not to observe you guys in a time of extreme stress?" Layla was clearly excited.

"No." Akira and Layla jumped up with a happy yelp, pumping their fists.

"YES! Oh, thank you! Now I don't have to worry about writing that paper!"

"I know! I was totally dreading it! No offense, but you guys are really boring." The Hogwartians frowned, and Toshi and Cri shared a look before shaking their heads, though they were jumping for joy on the inside, agreeing full heartedly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do you have any idea why you have really been asked here?" He asked when Akira and Layla had calmed down enough. They just shrugged.

"We'd heard some rumors, but we don't trust most of them, since we spread a good many," Layla said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why we're here," Cri whispered. When she didn't expound on her statement after a minute, the Headmaster continued.

"We believe that we have found a spell that will allow us to be rid of Voldemort once and for all, but we are in need of ten of the brightest students the school can offer."

"Then why not just use all ten from Hogwarts? Why did you have to import some?" Hermione elbowed Ron.

"We were afraid that if we used all students from here, some might not be bright enough to handle the spell."

"Then why not use teachers?"

"The spell specifically asks for students." Everyone stared at Cri, even the Headmaster had to raise an eyebrow. Cri blushed.

"I found a book in one of the corners of the school's library. The spell in question is very interesting, and could easily destroy someone of Voldemort's powers, just so long as it's done correctly." Hermione perked up at the mention of it being in a book. She was already making plans on trying to find it.

"I'm glad that you already know of the aspects of this spell. Now, do any of you have any objections to being a part of this project?" Dumbledore waited, but no one raised their hands or voiced any concerns, so he simply smiled.

"Very good. Now, this spell requires there to be a very tight bond between the people involved, so you will be spending much of your time together, both in classes and out of them. For the time being, you will remain in your dorms, but arrangements are being made for you to start living together." A collective groan came from the group. None were all too keen on living with the others.

"Now, unless you have any questions, you are free to go." Everyone stood, but Cri paused, a frown on her face.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about something, if that's alright." Dumbledore bowed his head, his hands spread out. Cri waved everyone off, and went to sit back down in front of the Headmaster.

"So what do you think she's talking to him about?" Harry finally asked, as they waited out in the hallway for her to come back down. The Ouranians shrugged.

"She's probably talking to him about the money he owes her. They've had their own little private bets going on since we got here. He lost the last one about when Toshi would find out about our going ons."

"He bets with her?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised. He had always known that their Headmaster was strange, but this just proved it even more.

"Oh yeah. They started it up when he learned of Cri's collection of candy. They bet certain things on certain bets, each expanding their own collections. We know for a fact that Cri just won a fairly large box of Pop Rocks from this last bet." Before they could delve deeper into the dealings of the two candy fiends, the goblin jumped out of the way to let Cri into the hallway. She had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"So, where're the goods?" Cri snorted, as she moved to stand by Layla.

"You think I would risk letting my candy fall into your guys' hands? Gurl, you's a crazy. Now, if my memory serves me right, bishie-chan over there is It," she said with a wink.

"What they hell are you babbling about?" Draco demanded. The four Ouranians, who had been about to take off down the hall, froze, and looked at him with the same "you've got to be shitting me" look.

"You don't know TAG?" Layla finally squeaked out. Harry and Hermoine shared a look, knowing that this would most likely end up much like the i-Pod/earbud incident.

"What?"

"It's a game. There's one person who's It, which is Draco at the moment. That person has to try and touch someone else who's playing the game, which is called tagging. Whoever the person who is It tags someone, that person is now It, and they have to try and tag someone. By the way, there's no tag backs!" With that, they were off.

They went through the next few days, ducking the other people, trying not to get tagged, because no one was quite sure who was It after a while. It confused everyone in the school to see the Golden Trio avoiding each other. However, by the third day, the tag game had died down, as Toshi grew more and more concerned with the comings and goings of the girls in his group. By the end of the week, he was near frantic when he finally confronted Cri, who was talking with Nevile about the lifecycle of a plant.

"Dammit, Cri, tell me what you guys are plotting!" Cri blinked a couple times, looking confused, before understanding lit her eyes.

"Ohhh, right. Sorry, Neville, this is kinda a private subject. I'll meet up with you in the Green House later, okay?" Neville nodded, and gave her a small hug before rushing off. Toshi raised an eyebrow at the action, and Cri raised one in reply.

"Plotting?" Toshi finally prompted. Cri shrugged.

"I stopped plotting with them a few days ago. I couldn't work with the ignorant jumeaux." Toshi did an anime fall.

**~Flash Back~**

"So, what do you need our help for?"

"Yeah, from the way your brother complains, you three are very accomplished pranksters." The twins were situated on a pair of very fluffy arm chairs, facing the three strange girls. The girls shared a look.

"Well, you see, this isn't a prank so much as a life goal." Two identical eyebrows went up.

"A life goal?"

"Yeah, we're working on perfecting Gandalf Fireworks." The girls were giddy, but the twins were unfazed.

"What's so special about fireworks?"

"Yeah can't you just buy them?" The girls were confused.

"No, these are **Gandalf** fireworks. You can't just buy them in the store." The twins shared a look and asked the most dreaded question.

"Who is Gandalf?" The girls were floored.

"What do you mean, 'Who is Gandalf?'? It's Gandalf, the White Wizard! Friend to Frodo Baggins and part of the Fellowship of the Ring! He was brought back to the world of the living after fighting a Balrog!" Akira continued her rant, while Layla had recovered enough to turn to Cri, who had this shocked look frozen on her face. Layla started to wave her hand in front of Cri's face, but received no response.

"Hey, Akira-chan?" Akira's head snapped in Layla's direction.

"What? Can't you see I'm ranting here?"

"But Akira, I think they broke Cri." Akira finally took in their friend's frozen appearance. Both poked the girl's arm, causing her to tip over, forcing her out of her state of suspended animation enough to save herself.

"Are you okay, Cri?" Layla asked, as Akira prepared herself to launch back into her tirade.

"I'm fine. I just thought I heard them ask who Gandalf was," she gave a semi-hysterical laugh. Akira and Layla shared a look, and tried to get the twins to remain quiet so they could diffuse the situation, for they recognized that laugh and knew that nothing good could come of it. Of course, the twins ignored their sense of self preservation.

"We did ask that."

"Never heard of the guy." Cri twitched, before grabbing her bag.

"See you guys later. I refuse to work with ignorant…" whatever else she was going to say was drowned out as Akira and Layla started to go "LALALALALALALA" until she left. When the door was tightly closed, they turned to the shocked twins.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Akira said, Layla nodding in agreement. She suddenly got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now, about Gandalf…"

**~End Flashback~**

"They really didn't know who Gandalf is?" Toshi finally said.

"Yeah! That's what Layla and Akira have been doing these past couple of days, trying to inform them why Gandalf is the best wizard of all times!" As if speaking about them made them appear, Akira and Layla rounded the corner, both had similar expressions of annoyance.

"Having fun?" Cri asked, a gleeful look on her face. The girls just glared at her in response.

"CRI EVIL! You knew this would happen!" Akira snapped, an accusing finger pointed at the smiling Cri.

"You left us alone to defend the greatness of Gandalf, and now we're the ones paying for it! So you can take your happy self back there and help us!" If anything, Cri's smile grew.

"I tried to warn you." Their glares increased.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Toshi took a step back. He had often been on the receiving end of that tone of voice, and it never bode well. Cri, however, seemed unconcerned.

"I clearly did. I left. If that wasn't ample warning for you then…."

"That doesn't mean anything! Look, this was your idea! We demand that you return to deal with it!" Cri crossed her arms, and sent them a look, clearly telling them that they were crazy.

"I don't have to do anything. Sure, it might've been my idea, but you were the ones who wanted to continue working with those idiots when I had clearly bailed. So, kick rocks!" she said, sticking her tongue out at them. The two girls growled, not noticing Draco coming up behind them.

"This just proves what I've been saying the entire time: you're crazy, and you growling proves it." Akira and Layla turned on him with a snarl. It was that little part of him that had grown from the need to survive in Malfoy Mansion that told him that running wouldn't be a good idea, because it would only bring a harsher punishment upon him. Cri snorted.

"Just because they growl, doesn't mean their insane…it only means that they're drooling canines." With that, she was racing off down the hallway, trying not to get caught be the two enraged girls hot on her heels. Toshi just shook his head.

"Canines?" Toshi sighed.

"Just ignore Cri. She may speak with confidence, but if you actually listen to what she's saying, you'll realize that she's full of shit." He looked at his watch.

"I should go find them. We're supposed to go down to the forest to collect some things." But he didn't go after them right away. He first gave Draco a searching look, before sighing once again, and going after the girls. Draco just shook his head, and went to go torture some first years.

A few hours later found Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their way down to Hagrid's hut for tea. With such a crazy year so far, this was the first chance they had to visit their favorite half-giant. About halfway there, they were almost ran over by a wolf being chased by a fox being chased by a dog being chased by Fang, with a small bird flittering above them. It was official, the newcomers had completely made the entire school crazy. They just shook their heads, and continued walking.

When they were almost at Hagrid's home, the four crazies came running towards them, Fang loping after them.

"Hi! Do you know who this sweetheart belongs to?" Layla asked, rubbing behind Fang's ear.

"Yeah, that's Fang. He belongs to Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures."

"Fang? Really? He's such a softy though!" Hagrid came out of his house to greet the group.

"There you are! Here, where'd you go off to, Fang?" **((I can't type like Hagrid speaks, so I'm sorry, but he's gonna have normal words, you can fill in the accent on your own))** Akira sent Toshi a look, which he busily ignored as he examined the nearby forest.

"I love your dog! He's such a sweetie! We ran into him near the castle, and I was ready to steal him!" Akira and Cri snickered at Toshi's put out expression, but Layla was in doggy heaven at the moment and was completely ignoring him. It didn't go unnoticed by the Golden Trio, however, and they wondered just how close those two really were.

"Thank you. Would you four like to join us for tea?" Toshi was about to decline, but, as usual, he was railroaded by his crazy sister and her two friends.

"We'd love to!" With that, they were all crammed around Hagrid's table, with cups of strong tea and a plate of rock muffins in the middle of the table. The Golden Trio dutifully ignored the plate, but the poor, ignorant Ouranians each grabbed a muffin. It was hilarious to watch Akira gnaw on the lumpy confection until she finally was able to get a chunk off. Layla watched Akira with wide eyes, before staring at the muffin in her hand and shoving it in her pocket when no one was looking. Toshi just plopped the muffin in his tea and proceeded to ignore it.

"These are pretty good." Everyone stared wide eyed at Cri who had somehow managed to finish off one muffin, and was reaching for a second one.

"How did you do that?" Ron finally asked. She winked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"I'm magic," was all she said. For a second, they thought that she meant that she had used her magic to do something to the muffin, but were horrified when she simply bit into the muffin, chewed, and swallowed. Ron snatched the muffin away, and was shocked to discover that it was still the same old rock muffin that Hagrid always served. Cri glared at him and snatched the muffin back.

"My muffin," she muttered, before going back to eating it. Akira had finally given up on her muffin, and followed her brother's lead by plopping it into her tea. Layla had been quietly sneaking muffins into her bag, causing Akira to eye her warily.

"What are you going to do with those?" she asked slowly. Layla's eyes went all shifty-like, before she leaned in close and whispered something to her, causing Akira's eyes to widen.

"You're kidding!" she gasped. Layla smirked and shook her head.

"And here we were just saving our money!" Toshi eyed them wearily. Anything that the girls saved money for spelt trouble for him.

"What are you girls up to?" he demanded, the strain evident in his voice. Akira and Layla frowned.

"Nothing, Toshi. You should really stop being so paranoid, it's not good for your health." Toshi glared at them.

"If I'm paranoid, it's because you girls have made me that way," he snapped back. The girls shared a look, and all stood.

"We should be going," Akira said, and she and Cri left quickly. Layla pulled Toshi to his feet, and dragged the fuming teen out after her. While they were tempted to follow, and see what that was all about, the Golden Trio chose to stay and visit with Hagrid for a while. But, they did allow themselves the liberty of looking out the window, and saw that Layla was now walking with Akira and Cri and Toshi was nowhere to be seen. They didn't think much of it, believing that he had gone off on his own to get away from the crazies, and soon forgot about it.

The rest of the week went by quietly…a bit too quietly since the Ouran students had come. This sent a ripple of unease through everyone. Their worries were justified when Hermione went to the Hospital Wing to get some Pepper-Up Potion. Akira was reading in a chiar situated next to a bed that held one Toshiro Fujimoto.

"What happened?" she asked. Akira looked up from her book, and shrugged.

"We don't know for sure. He went for a walk, and the next thing we know, we have to drag him up here with a nasty cut on his head." Akira checked her watch and sighed as she stood.

"I have to get going now. I have a project that I have to get back to, and Layla said that she'd be here in a little while." With that, she shoved her book in her bag, and wandered off, leaving Hermione to wonder what really happened to Toshi. After all, danger always seemed to be involved with the crazies, and with danger comes injuries.

**What really happened to Toshi? Was it simply just a walk in the woods? What's going to happen with Akira, Layla, and the Twins? And just what does Layla need Hagrid's Rock Muffins for? You can't answer any of these questions, because only I know the answers, so if you want to know, you must wait for the next chapter. Feel free to review! Merci!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	6. Schadenfreude

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

"No! We had nothing to do with Toshi getting sent to the Hospital Wing!" a **very** pissed off Akira snarled at a now cowering hogwarts student who wasted no time in getting away from the enraged girl. It had been almost two weeks since Toshi had ended up in the Hospital Wing, and it was starting to get to Akira. She stormed her way up to the Hospital Wing, her aura promising death to anyone who dared to talk to her. By the time she had gotten there, she had cooled down some, and when she saw Cri talking to a groggy looking Toshi, all her anger dissolved.

"Onii-chan!" she shouted, glomping him. Toshi hugged his sister, still highly confused.

"Akira? What's going on?" It wasn't very often that Akira was this happy to see him. Cri snorted.

"If you had been paying any attention to what I was saying before, you would understand. But, I digress. You're in the Hospital Wing, cuz you managed to injure yourself while on your anger run through the woods." Toshi frowned, and shoved Akira off of him. Akira didn't even complain as she picked herself off the floor, and settled into a chair.

"What do you mean?" Before she could explain, a black blur came barreling through the doors, and would've glomped him, had Cri not frozen said blur. It was Layla.

"You're awake!" she finally squealed when she was unfrozen. She quickly pulled him into a hug. Cri and Akira shared a look, since they couldn't be sure if the blush on Layla's face was from running or from the fact that she was hugging Toshi. Toshi hugged her back, a slight smile on his face, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Before I am interrupted again, after you got mad at us in Hagrid's home, you went for a run to blow off steam, and ended up injuring yourself, landing here for almost two weeks." Of course, Toshi was only half paying attention, since Layla was still in his arms. That was quickly remedied when Akira yanked her out of Toshi's arms at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's footsteps.

"I see you're up, Mr. Fujimoto. We have all been wondering how you ended up in such a battered state. Would you care to explain?" Toshi frowned.

"I don't remember fully, but I had gone for a run in the woods, since I needed to blow off some steam. Living with Akira, Layla, and Cri can drive people batty if you don't have an outlet to get rid of the frustrations." That set Cri off into fits of giggles, causing the other two girls to try and silence them.

"I had ended up going through part of the forest, but after that, I don't remember what happened." The girls shared a look, knowing good and well that he remember **exactly** what happened, but that it would take much more time to try and explain it than to just say that he didn't remember. Madam Pomfrey just sniffed and shooed the girls out, claiming that Toshi needed his rest.

"Why would he need his rest when he's been there for almost two weeks?" Layla asked when they were down the hall. Akira was still preoccupied with the thought that her brother was alive and almost well enough to be a guinea pig again, so Cri took it upon herself to try and explain why Toshi was still in need of rest, and why it wouldn't be a good idea to torture him so soon after waking up. She was in the middle of her explanation, which Layla was ignoring, when Dumbledore came up to her.

"Miss Morimoto, please come with me." They shared a look, and Cri went with the Headmaster.

"What do you think that was about?" Layla shrugged.

"What do you think we should do now?" Akria smirked, and they went off to torture their least favorite redhead. When they were almost there, they heard a muffled shout that sounded much like "You whore-bucket!" They knew that there was only one person that Cri would call that, but were highly confused as to why said person would be there.

"Was that Cri?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. She only calls her best friend that, but we have no idea as to why she would be here."

"Wait, is this the same friend that threw her out of a tower?" The girls nodded, and would've expounded on it, but Cri came around the corner with a short girl with shaggy black hair with blue highlights and brown eyes.

"Akira! Layla! Valencia's here!"

"We can see that Cri. Why is she here?" Valencia smiled.

"Weeellll, our families are being stupid and decided that I must be near my fiancé at all times now." Layla froze, and Akira suddenly looked nervous.

"Fiancé?" Valencia nodded.

"Yeah, Toshi and I have an arranged marriage, though everyone knows that we're not going to get married except for our parents. They seem to be in a constant state of denial. Now, Cri has to show me to the Hospital Wing."

"Are you going to visit Toshi?" Cri and Valencia stared blankly at Ron.

"Why would I visit Toshi? I need to go there because Cri decided to bash my head into the ground because I didn't tell her I was coming." With that, they walked off, leaving three confused Hogwartians, an annoyed Akira, and an out of it Layla.

"Wait, she said Valencia. The same person who threw her off a tower?" Akira snorted, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was a fun day. Cri had just gotten her indestructible cloak, and Valencia was mad that she wouldn't let her use it for the day." They stared at Akira

"So that made her throw her off a tower!" That seemed to snap Layla out of her daze.

"Valencia's not that shallow. Cri had gotten her one for her birthday, as well as some Equilibrium shoes. No, she threw Cri out of the tower because Cri bumped into her while she was trying to explain how she got an answer, but lost her train of thought, which pissed her off, causing her to throw Cri out the tower." Layla sighed and frowned.

"Come on, Akira, let's just go." That caused Akira to frown.

"But I thought we were going to…" Layla just shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." With that, she walked off, Akira following shortly after, a worried look on her face.

"I thought Toshi and Layla were together," Hermione said with a frown.

"I think everyone thought that. Maybe Layla didn't know that he was engaged or something." Harry shook his head.

"Valencia said that **everyone** knew that they weren't getting married."

"It's too hard to think about this on an empty stomach. Let's go to lunch."

"Then you must forever have an empty stomach." The three jumped, not having heard Cri's approach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded. Cri rolled her eyes.

"See, you just proved my point. You just said it's too hard to think on an empty stomach, and I'm implying that you don't think. Duh."

"Why did Layla react the way she did when Valencia said that Toshi's was her fiancé?" Harry asked, trying to diffuse the situation before Ron blew his top. Hermione also started walking towards the Great Hall, since food always distracted Ron. Cri frowned.

"What do you mean? How did Layla react?" Understanding dawned on her face as they explained.

"Sure, everyone knew, but I have a feeling that she wanted Toshi to tell her that he had an arranged marriage, but there was no way he was going to go through with it. Toshi's in trouble!" Cri said, a gleeful look on her face.

"Why do you insist on making people's lives miserable?" Ron asked. Cri sent him a look.

"I don't make people's lives miserable, they do it all on their own. It's schadenfreude, my dear sir." With that, she skipped off to the Slytherin table to sit with Akira and Layla. Ron turned to look at Hermione and Harry.

"What the hell is…whatever she said," he asked, as they steered him towards the Gryffindor table.

"Beats me, mate," Harry said, shaking his head. They looked at Hermione once they were seated, but she just shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I've never come across the word." As Ron tried to figure out the meaning of schadenfreude over the next couple days, the rest of the school noticed the dissent among the Ouranians that was brought on by the newcomer. Cri and Valencia spent most of their time together, talking in hushed voices that would get quieter around other people. Layla was ignoring Toshi and doing a very good job about it, Toshi was depressed, because Layla was ignoring him, and angry, because his parents seemed hell bent on destroying his life, and Akira started spending more and more of her time with the Twins, because she really didn't want to get in the middle of something.

Then came the day the Gryffindors found Cri sitting in their Commons Room.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked, his voice going up an octive. Toshi just shook his head morosely.

"Cri can get into every Commons Room but Ravenclaws…what are you doing here, Cri?" Cri rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, inu-chan. I'm here because my long-time friend is upset because of you. And now, you're going to fix it," she said, hopping off the table she had been sitting on and walking over to Toshi. Toshi groaned.

"It's not my fault!" Cri's eyes narrowed.

"Yes it is! Get off your pity pot, and think clearly. You were the one who didn't tell Layla that you were engaged," she said, emphasizing her point by jabbing him in the chest. Toshi glared at her, pushing her hand away.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Everyone knew what was going on and they also all knew that it was never going to happen! Valencia clearly has Koulo!" Cri rolled her eyes.

"Whom she has told about her situation. It's common courtesy to tell someone that your parents could force you into this marriage before the year is out, and let them be the ones to decide if they want to risk getting attached to you. Now, you shall apologize to Layla and tell her exactly what's going on." Toshi sighed, looking fairly defeated.

"I would, but she's completely ignoring me." Cri smiled and backed off some, knowing that she had won.

"Well, that's easily remedied. What are two of her most favorite things? Now, what are you guys doing?" Cri walked over to Harry and Ron, who were getting started on an essay. Toshi rushed over to her, and started to pull her away.

"Leave them be, Cri. They don't need the help that you would give them."

"Whatever, Toshi. I'm going to bother Akira and Layla. Be ready to apologize by 4." With that, she flounced out of the Commons Room.

"What was that about?" Toshi sighed and collapsed into a spot next to Hermione.

"That was Cri being Cri."

"I mean the help thing." Toshi looked at Ron, confused.

"You'll have to elaborate a bit more than that."

"When you said we don't need the help she would give us." Toshi shook his head.

"You really shouldn't accept help from Cri unless she really wants to give it. It'll save you from a lot of failed assignments."

"She would make people fail assignments?" Toshi chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. There was one time when these two kids in one of her classes copied a test that she had put all the wrong answers down on. They ended up giving out those answers to classmates, thus failing pretty much the entire class."

"All because they cheated?" Toshi shook his head.

"All because they didn't ask. She's more than willing to give out answers, so long as you ask. She's weird like that." Toshi checked his watch and sighed.

"I should start work on my apology. It could take a while." With that, he stood and walked up to the dorms. The next time they saw him it was getting close to 4.

"I'm off. If you don't see me again it's because they've killed me." With that, he was out the portrait hole. It only took the Golden Trio a second to follow him. He walked through the halls, seeming to know exactly where to go, even though Cri hadn't told him where they would be. He had to make an abrupt stop when a door swung open, revealing a smiling Cri.

"She's in there with Akira and Valencia." Toshi took a deep breath to calm himself before going in. Cri stared at the trio.

"Come to watch the show?" with that, she ducked back into the room, giving the option of coming in themselves. They quickly entered, losing the door behind them. They were in a cozy little room, with many plush chairs and a fireplace with a roaring fire. There were a couple other doors, but there was no time to investigate them further. Cri was leaning against the wall, looking at Akira and Valencia, who were seated on a couch near the fire. Layla looked very grumpy sitting in one of the chairs. The grumpy look was caused by Toshi, who had taken a seat near hers.

"Layla…" said girl sniffed, and turned her head away from him, her arms crossed. Toshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Layla, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the arrangement with Valencia. I simply assumed that you already knew about it. But you already know what they say about assumptions; because boy did it make an ass out of me." Layla's posture relaxed some, but her posture did relax some.

"And since you still won't forgive me yet, I made you something." Toshi carefully reached into his bag, and slowly pulled out a small wolf figurine. Cri squealed, and Akira started to drool. Layla's head snapped to face him, her eyes sparkling. She swiped the wolf from him, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmm. Good doggie," she said, patting Toshi on the head, not taking her half closed eyes off the wolf. Valencia rolled her eyes.

"You better keep a close eye on that," Toshi warned. Layla snorted.

"Like I would be dumb enough to leave my Pocky out where they could get it." With that, she got up, and ran from the room. Toshi sighed, a small smile on his face, as he settled into the chair.

"Well, that was interesting, but I'm off. I have a date." With that, Valencia left with a wiggle of her fingers at the people in the room. The Trio looked at Cri, Akira, and Toshi, clearly confused.

"I thought she was engaged to you." Toshi sent Ron a look.

"She is, but neither of want to marry the other, so we just ignore it as best we can."

"I still don't understand, but whatever." Ron suddenly frowned and turned on Cri.

"Speaking of things I don't understand, what the hell was that word you said before?" Cri sent him a look.

"You'll have to be more specific. I say a lot of words that you apparently don't understand." Ron let out a growl, which caused Akira and Toshi to try and smother giggles.

"That 's' word." Cri suddenly grinned.

"Schadenfreude?"

"That's the one! What does it mean? I can't find it anywhere!"

"That's probably because you don't know the right plan to look. Akira, would you like to help me explain it to this mooncalf?" Akira grinned, and made her way next to Cri.

**Cri:  
**Right now you are down and out  
And feelin' really crappy.  
**Akira:  
**I'll say.  
**Cri:  
**And when I see how sad you are,  
It sorta makes me happy.  
**Akira:  
**Happy?  
**Cri:  
**Sorry Akira.  
Human nature-  
Nothing I can do.  
It's Schadenfreude  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you.  
**Akira:  
**Now that's not very nice Cri.  
**Cri:  
**I didn't say it was nice,  
But everybody does it.  
'Dya ever clap when a waitress falls  
And drops a tray of glasses?  
**Akira:  
**Yea.  
**Cri:  
**And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters  
Fallin' on their asses?  
**Akira:  
**Sure.  
**Cri:  
**Don't you feel all warm and cozy  
Watching people out in the rain? **  
Akira:  
**You bet.  
**Cri:  
**That's  
**Both:  
**Schadenfreude.  
**Cri:  
**People taking pleasure in your pain.  
**Akira:  
**Oh. Schadenfreude, huh? What's that? Some kind of Nazi word?  
**Cri:  
**Yup. It's German for 'happiness at the misfortune of others'.  
**Akira:  
**'Happiness at the misfortune of others'  
That is German!  
Watching a vegetarian  
Being told she just ate chicken.  
**Cri:  
**Or watching a frat boy  
Realize just what he put his dick in. **  
Akira:  
**Being on an elevator when somebody  
Shouts 'Hold the door!'  
**Cri:  
**Oh yea!  
**Both:  
**No!  
Schadenfreude…  
**Cri:  
**Fuck you lady!  
That's what stairs are for!  
**Akira:  
**Ooh- How about:  
Straight A student's getting B's…  
**Cri:  
**Exes getting STDs… **  
Akira:  
**Waking doormen from their naps…  
**Cri:  
**Watching tourists reading maps…  
**Akira:  
**Football players getting tackled…  
**Cri:  
**CEOs getting shackled…  
**Akira:  
**Watching actors never reach…  
**Both:  
**The ending of their Oscar speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
**Cri:  
**The world needs people like you and me  
Who've been knocked around by fate  
'Cause when people see us  
They don't want to be us  
And that makes them feel great  
**Akira:  
**Sure.  
We provide a vital service to society.  
**Both:  
**You and me!  
Schadenfreude  
Making the world a better place  
Making the world a better place  
Making the world a better place to be!  
**Cri:  
**S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!

**((Schadenfreude by Avenue Q))**

The Trio just stared at the two girls, while Toshi shook his head.

"Was the song really necessary?" Akria and Cri rolled their eyes.

"Of **course** it is, Toshi. Seriously, if you can explain things through song, it is totally necessary." During the entire song, the Trio had slowly edged their way towards the door, and were about to make their getaway when..

"Isn't that right?" They froze when the Ouranians turned to stare at them.

"Um…yeah…so…that essay…BYE!" With that, they made their escape. The Ouranians shared a look before shaking their heads.

"They're weird," Cri said, the others nodded in agreement.

**Sorta short, but that's that for now. Don't expect much this summer, since I'll be very busy for a while, but I'll do my best to update when I can.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	7. Wait What!

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

"Attention, my dear students, attention!" Dumbledore waited for everyone to be silent before continuing.

"Now, it has come to my attention that the stress of this year has been getting to be too much for many of you. **((of course, he didn't add the fact that most of the students were terrorized by the Ouranians. so it was really all their fault that there was an extra strain on the children under his care))** I have decided that we shall hold a Muggle style dance on the 31st of this month for those in years 5 and up. It will occur an hour after the feast." With that, he allowed the students to deal with the bomb he just dropped.

"Are you in any way related to him?" Cri looked up from her piece of toast to stare at Ron. Their group had decided to sit at the Gryffindor table, which was why she was being questioned so early in the morning about things that weren't relevant.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she grumbled, a frown on her face, as she and Valencia shared a look.

"You and Dumbledore! With that whole sassafras thing!"

"Schadenfreude," Akira quickly corrected him, earning herself a glare for her efforts. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes widened when fingers pinched her tongue, pulling it further from her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the smug redhead, causing everyone to freeze.

"Fred, you might wanna let her tongue go," Toshi said, eyeing his sister, ready to jump to stop her from mauling said twin-half. Layla and Toshi moved suddenly away from hearing her growl, though it was so low, that only they heard it, though Cri and Valencia flinched when they noticed claws snap out of her fingers. Akira opened her mouth and leaned forward, ready to bite Fred's fingers off. She was stopped by Toshi slamming his palm onto her forehead as Layla placed her hands on the enraged teen's shoulders. Cri pinched Fred's wrist and carefully moved Fred's hand away from Akira's tongue. Everyone let out a breath they had been holding. The Griffyndors just stared.

"Never do that again if you want to keep all your fingers," Valencia warned him, as Cri finally let his wrist go and Toshi let go of Akira's head…though Layla kept her hold on her friend's shoulders. Akira's glare didn't soften one bit, as she grabbed a nearby goblet, took a mouthful, swished it around her mouth, and spit it back into the goblet.

"Your fingers are disgusting. When was the last time you washed your hands?" she snarled. Fred seemed very unperturbed by nearly losing his fingers or by the angry girl in front of him **((though Layla and Toshi could feel the increase in his heartbeat, thus they knew he was terrified that he had almost lost his fingers, and were determined to inform everyone as soon as they were alone))**, and looked to his twin.

"And I thought they were fairly clean, what with that potion on them." Layla quickly hauled Akira off the bench, somehow managing to keep the bigger girl from launching herself over the table to strangle Fred.

"And with that, we'll be taking our leave." She dragged Akira out of the Great Hall, surprising everyone with how strong she was. Valencia sighed, and turned to Toshi.

"We should follow them. Shoot for the job?" Toshi also sighed, but nodded, and the two followed Akira and Layla out, playing rock-paper-scissors. Cri sighed, before standing.

"You might want to seriously think about what you do to any of us, especially Akira. She's the most violent of us all, and has gotten in trouble before for removing fellow classmate's fingers…and other appendages."

"We've never been ones to back away in the face of danger." Cri just rolled her eyes, and shrugged.

"Whatever. Good luck trying to do anything without fingers." With that, she left in search of her friends. Hermione tugged on Harry and Ron's sleeves, and they too left the Great Hall.

"Did anyone else notice that Akira had claws?" she whispered.

"I was too busy noticing the fangs that were ready to sever my fingers from my hand." They jumped, not having noticed the twins follow them out.

"Fangs? Like, real ones?" The twins rolled their eyes at Ron.

"They looked pretty damn real."

"Even though they weren't there before." Everyone was silent for a while.

"Maybe they were fake," Ron finally said. The twins shared a look before shaking their heads.

"No way."

"One second, her teeth were normal, and sharp fangs the next." Before they could expound any further on what exactly Akira was, Layla came shooting past them, a fairly pissed off Akira hot on her heels.

"Take it back, you damn ookami!"

"Never!" Layla shouted over her shoulder. It was then that they noticed that Toshi was leaning against the stair's banister, and Cri was sitting on the banister, both were watching Akira chase Layla around. The subject of what Akira really was was forgotten for watching to see how all of this would turn out.

"Why is Akira chasing Layla around?" Toshi smirked.

"Because Layla said something that we all had been noticing and Akira didn't like the truth in what she had said." Cri snorted.

"The only reason you're so happy is because you're tired of her teasing you and Layla." Toshi blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well…that's true. But, still…she's getting what's coming to her." They heard a yelp, and turned their attention back to Akira and Layla. Akira had finally caught Layla, and proceeded to smash whatever she had been holding in her hand into the smaller girl's face. Layla was just laughing hysterically, as she wiped, what looked like, mashed potatoes from her face. Cri smirked and held out her hand, into which Toshi slapped a coin.

"I seriously thought she was gonna go for the jello," he said with a sigh.

"It was too far away for her to have grabbed it. Besides, Layla would've enjoyed that waay too much," Cri said, poking him with her wand. Layla was still giggling when she came over with a still grumbling Akira.

"Feel better, Akira?" Toshi teased, as Cri cast a cleaning spell to get the mashed potatoes off Layla's face. Akira made a face at Toshi, but she said nothing.

"You notice that she was only chasing Layla over the babies comment, not about the…"

"CRI-EVIL!" Akira shouted, breaking off whatever Cri was saying in her stage whisper to Toshi and Layla. Cri just held up her hands as Layla and Toshi tittered. There was an awkward silence for a while, in which Cri finally pulled a stick out of her pocket. It was brown save for an inch part at the bottom which was tan. She was about to take a bite of it, when she suddenly ducked down just as Akira and Layla went sailing through the place where her head had just been. With that, she was off like a shot, Akira and Layla hot on her heels.

"What the hell was that about?" Toshi smiled.

"Pocky. For some reason, the three of them are obsessed with it."

"Damn skippy." They jumped, because Cri was just suddenly standing next to Toshi.

"Don't do that!" Cri just rolled her eyes, as she happily munched a stick of Pocky.

"Aren't you supposed to be running right now?" Toshi asked, slightly annoyed that Cri was still able to pop up and scare him. Cri ducked down slightly, looking around nervously. When no Akira or Layla magically appeared, she left out a breath of relief.

"Jerk," she muttered, before losing herself in her crunchy treat.

"I swear that's one of their few weaknesses," Toshi said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Really?" Toshi jumped slightly, wincing when he realized what he just said.

"Yeah. They go crazy over it. I mean, you saw how Akira and Layla reacted to Cri having one stick out in the open." Cri just munched on her Pocky, completely oblivious to the conversation going on around her. This is why she missed the fact that Toshi was telling everyone her weakness, and the fact that Akira and Layla had finally realized that she had doubled back and were now sneaking up behind her, ready to pounce. However, everyone else did. In fact, they were so focused on Akira and Layla that they didn't notice that Ron was getting ready to do something incredibly stupid. The scream that was the result echoed through the castle walls, scaring wildlife for miles around.

* * *

**((thought about ending it here, but that would call for a very short chapter, and I feel that all of this should go together ;D))**

* * *

"Now, how did you get this again?" Madame Pomfrey asked Ron, as she tended to Ron's hand.

"She bloody BIT me!" he managed to get out, pointing an accusing finger, with his good hand, at Cri, who simply glared at him, holding her jaw.

"And why are you here, Miss Morimoto?"

"My jaw hurts," she muttered. Madame Pomfrey snorted, and turned to help the girl.

"That can happen when you lock your jaw. And whatever possessed you to bite his hand like that?" Cri's expression went from the standard glare to downright dangerous.

"He tried to steal my Pocky," she growled out. Ron scrambled off the hospital bed he had been sitting on, and even Madame Pomfrey took a step back, surprised by the violence evident in the normally nice girl's expression. She quickly cleared her throat, smoothing down her skirt.

"Now, I would normally send you off with a warning, but I believe that it would be best if I didn't leave the two of you alone, even if it is to return to your dorms. Miss Gigglefritz?" Ron almost gave himself whiplash when Valencia's head popped around the screen.

"Need me to escort them to the meeting?" Now it was everyone's turn to stare at her.

"What meeting are you referring to, Miss Gigglefritz?" Valencia blinked a couple times.

"Layla was just by, saying that the old man wished for the group to meet and start to get to know each other better outside of a classroom environment." Valencia rolled her eyes with the word _environment_. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Very well. You may escort them to whatever meeting it is they need to be in." Ron looked completely terrified, as Valencia reached down and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Don't let them take me, Madame Pomfrey! They'll throw me out of a window or something!" Valencia snorted, and hauled him to his feet.

"Not bloody likely. Maybe when this entire thing is done, but not until then." Both girls linked arms with him, and proceeded to drag him out of the Hospital Wing, his terrified protests following them out. Madame Pomfrey merely shook her head, chuckling lightly.

"So, how'd you injure your hand?" Valencia finally asked Ron. Cri had left not too long ago, saying that she had to get something from her room. Ron glared at her, cradling his hand to his chest.

"Like you don't already know," he snapped. Valencia glared at him.

"No, I don't already know. And if you're going to be an ass about it, I'll just leave you here and let you try and find the room on your own."

"Fine! Your best friend BIT me because I tried to take her Pocky." Valencia stared at him, wide eyed.

"What in the seven layers of hell convinced you that taking Pocky from Cri would be a good idea?" she finally demanded. Ron blinked a couple times.

"Toshi said it was her weakness." Valencia groaned.

"Baka! If it was her weakness, don't you think that she would violently try and protect said weakness!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'if'?"

"Pocky is more like an addiction than a weakness. And if you try to get between an addict and their drug of choice, like Cri and Pocky, then they will hurt you," Valencia explained, motioning to his hand. Before he could pitch another fit, Valencia stopped suddenly and opened a door.

Ron realized that it was the Room of Requirements, and the inside looked like a very comfortable Commons Room. There was a roaring fire, bookcases, and large windows. Arranged near the fireplace were four loveseats and a couch. Draco was standing near the fireplace, clearly ignoring the other people in the room, while Neville, Harry, Hermione, Akira, Toshi, and Layla were chatting quietly. Valencia practically skipped over to Draco, intent on annoying him, while Ron just muttered under his breath and walked over to his friends. Pansy came in not long after, a sour look on her face when she saw Valencia bothering Draco.

"What happened to your hand?" she sneered at Ron, who blushed bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger they couldn't be sure. Akira and Layla tittered.

"He got between a crazy and her treat," Toshi said with a smile.

"Speaking of the crazy, where is she? I thought we left you two in the Hospital Wing together?"

"She said she had to get something from her room," Valencia supplied, since Ron refused to have anything to do with Cri, even if it was just telling everyone where she was. It wasn't long before Cri came skipping into the room, the old top hat resting jauntily on her head.

"Oh no you don't! Put that back Cri!" Toshi said, trying to shove her back out the door. Cri frowned, and proceeded to duck under his arm and trip him.

"Quiet, Toshiro. No one asked your opinion," she said, plopping onto the couch. Layla shifted.

"I don't know Cri…the Hat on the first meeting seems a bit much." Cri rolled her eyes.

"We're not using the Hat. He just needs to get acclimated to everyone in order to work appropriately. Now, let's sit down, and work on whatever it is Dumbledor needs us to." Neville decided to take the first step, since it looked like no one else was going to move, so he sheepishly went over to Cri and sat down next to her. She gave him a large smile, and looked at everyone else.

"Come on, the sooner we do this, the sooner everyone can leave." Slowly but surely everyone sat down. Akira and Layla were on one loveseat, and then it was Harry and Ron, and Toshi and Hermione on another. Surprisingly, Pansy took the other seat next to Cri, leaving Draco and Valencia to take the final loveseat.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here?" Pansy asked. Layla shrugged.

"I assume your headmaster wants us to get to know each other better. You know, like those ice-breaker and getting to know you exercises that they make you do on the first day of school." Once again, the purebloods just stared.

"You've never done that? Where have you been your whole life, locked in a closet?" Harry shifted uncomfortably at Akria's outburst, quickly drawing attention to himself.

"You were locked in a closet?" Valencia asked.

"Well, that's where I slept. It was my room." The silence that followed was incredibly awkward.

"Interesting. Well, since we're sharing, I spent most of my early childhood in an old trunk." Whatever they had been expecting Cri to say, THAT wasn't it.

"WHAT?" This was news to everyone. Cri shrugged.

"My family moved a lot for my younger years, and it was just easier to transport me in a trunk. It was actually a lot of fun. Except for that time when my trunk fell off that ferry. Soo glad that my mom is a witch, or else I would've either suffocated or drowned." Again, there was an awkward silence.

"Well, on that note, let's get onto a brighter topic. Simple stuff, like names, ages, and something interesting. I'll go first. I'm Valencia, I'm 17, and Gigglefritz is really my last name." She jabbed Draco, informing him that it was now his turn. He glared at her, and she just glared right back.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, my age is none of your business, and I have no desire to tell you anything about myself." Cri's eyes flashed.

"Stop being an ass, bishi-chan. Talking to us won't kill you. Watch, Pansy, you go." Pansy shifted.

"I'm Pansy, I'm 16, and I wish I had been put into Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin." That gave everyone pause.

"See, easy as pie. Speaking of pie, I'm Cri, I'm 18, and I'm magic." Before anyone could question her further on that fact, she nudged Neville.

"I'm Neville, I'm 17, and I'm going to apprentice with Professor Sprout when I'm done with school."

"Akira, 16, and I plan on taking over the world."

"Layla, 16, and I love chocolate ice cream," Layla said, quickly going so no one would question Akria's answer.

"Toshi, 17, and I…don't mind my sister and her friends that much." Akira squealed, but was held back by Layla to stop her from glomping her brother.

"I'm Hermione, I'm 17, and I study so much to prove to everyone that I really belong here."

"Ron, 17, and…and…I sometimes wish I was an only child."

"Harry, 16, and I wish I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived." They had come full circle, and were back at Draco. He obviously wasn't going to say anything, so Valencia leaned over, grabbed his jaw, and proceeded to move, or at least try to move it up and down.

"I'm Draco, I'm 17, and I can be such a prat." This made everyone laugh, as he shoved Valencia off him. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood, though Pansy quickly tried to hide her amusement at Draco.

"Now that everyone's gone, any questions?" Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Why do you wish you weren't the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry looked at Pansy like she was crazy.

"You're kidding me right?" Pansy frowned.

"No, I mean, you **are** famous." Harry just stared at her.

"Voldemort's tried to kill me every year since I got here to Hogwarts! Without fail! It fucking sucks!"

"He's right you know. Every year, it's something. If it's not insane teachers, it's something else."

"Yeah, like enchanted chess pieces or insane pet rats." This was clearly something only the Golden Trio seemed to know about.

"So, who else has some inside jokes?" Cri grinned suddenly.

"Oh, I have plenty of inside jokes. However, most of the people I have inside jokes with aren't here right now. So, I must pop your bubble with my golden spork." Akira growled.

"That's not your spork! You stole that spork!" Cri's grin grew wider.

"Tis my spork. Twas given to me by you." Akira grumbled, slamming her back into the loveseat.

"Cri-evil…" this was followed by several words that they didn't understand, but set Toshi, Layla, and Cri into hysterics.

"S-sorry, don't mind us. Akira's just being her normal, cranky self. This just hasn't been a good day for her," Layla said, patting Akira's shoulder, who swatted at her friend's hand.

"Oh, that reminds me! Cri, what did you mean when you said you were magic? You mean, like wand magic?" Cri blinked a couple times.

"No. I mean, I'm magic. I am able to do things pretty much everyone else isn't able to."

"Like sneak up on everyone without their knowledge."

"Or randomly have Muggle candy."

"Or eat those Rock Muffins."

"Or know everything that's going on." Cri sent her friends an annoyed look.

"Yeah, those things. Thanks for giving away practically everything, guys," she grumbled. They just stared at her, mouths open wide.

"What are you talking about? We just said what you **can** do, but none of us have the _slightest_ idea on **how** you do it!" Cri just smiled.

"Good, and let's just leave it that way." There was another silence.

"So, about that dance…" Cri was suddenly on her feet.

"And that is my signal to leave." Akira shoved her back into her seat.

"Hell naw! If we have to sit through this, so do you!"

"There's no point in my being here, if I won't even be allowed to go."

"What, you can't go cuz you'll destroy the whole school?" Ron sneered.

"No. I can't go cuz I'm not a 5th year." Now everyone was highly confused.

"Wait, can you please explain to the people who aren't subject to your insanity year round why Cri isn't even a 5th year?" Cri looked fairly smug for some reason, as Akira plopped back into her seat.

"Well, our headmaster doesn't like me, which isn't my fault, because he's an ass, but that's beside the point. Anyway, because I basically do what I want, I've been moved around so many times over the years that no one is sure what year I am. We **think** I'm a fourth year, but it doesn't really matter, cuz either way, they're making sure I'm done with school after this year."

"Wait, so because no one is sure what year you are, regardless of your age, you can't go to the dance?" Pansy couldn't imagine a worse fate. Cri still looked fairly smug.

"Yup." Akira glared at her.

"Lucky ho-bag," she grumbled.

"You guys don't like dances?" Layla shivered.

"Too many people." Toshi nodded.

"It's practically certain death to our noses, all those sweaty bodies."

"If it's so horrible for you guys, then why do you go?" Their accusing eyes focused on Valencia, who just shrugged.

"I don't like to go alone, so I drag a friend along, namely Cri, and said friend will drag along the ones who weren't dragged along to make them suffer the same fate as they do." Cri smiled.

"It's schadenfreude." Everyone groaned, and proceeded to make their way out of the room. Cri's smile faded away.

"Hey guys?" Most had already left, but those who remained turned to stare at her. Her expression faltered, before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Never mind. I'll tell everyone later." Valencia frowned, and went over to her best friend.

"You okay?" Cri hesitated.

"I have to tell them," she whispered. Valencia looked troubled.

"But now is obviously not the time, since everyone's gone, and we barely know each other, and it'll all just cause more problems." Valencia nodded.

"It'll be okay. Now cheer up. Let's go bother the ginger. That always makes you happier." Cri sighed, and shook her head.

"Maybe later." With that, the two left, closing the door behind them.

**Another day, another chapter. So, what did you think? What secrets do you think the Ouran group is hiding? Will Draco ever get over himself and become friends with everyone? Only I know all the answers, so you'll just have to wait for the next installment for the answers…or at least one of the answers…maybe…**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	8. What's Wrong With Cri?

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

"You can't be President because you committed genocide." It was a new day, and Dumbledore had decided that the group would have to meet at least two more times before the dance. This was one of those days, and Akira and Cri had been arguing about something, but no one had really been paying attention to what until they heard the words "President" and "genocide"…they were kinda scared.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Hermione demanded.

"Akira won't let me be President when she takes over the world! When was this said genocide?"

"You don't remember Kyoshi?" Understanding seemed to dawn on Cri.

"That was a fucking ant hill!" she snarled.

"Ants are people too!" Akira quickly shot back. Cri stuck her tongue out at her, then both turned to face everyone else, clearly done with their argument.

"Okay, so since today is today, we should be going." Layla's eyes lit up, and she jumped from her seat with a cheer.

"YAY! Let's go!" With that, she was gone. Toshi and Akira shared a look and they too were gone, with Valencia close behind. Cri was almost on her way out, when she noticed the Hogwartians just staring, making no attempt to even follow.

"What are you guys doing, just sitting there? Aren't you coming?"

"What the bloody hell are you guys on? What's so special about today?" Cri blinked a couple times, as if trying to process Draco's question.

"You mean you have no…oh, that's right, you guys wouldn't. It's Health and Sports Day. Come on, I'll show you." Everyone reluctantly followed Cri up to the Room of Requirements, and were shocked by what they saw when she swung the door open. It was fucking HUGE. There was a full sized gym, complete with gymnastics equipment (where Layla was already starting to warm up), then there was a large arena type setting (where Akira and Toshi were already beating each other with sticks **((i apologize for the damage i have just done to your soul with this horrific description of kendo, but that's the way that they saw it))**), and then there was a playground, fully equipped with a jungle gym, monkey bars, swings, slide, and concrete pad with fence (Valencia was already hanging by her knees on the monkey bars).

"Health and Sport Day was created to promote a healthy mind and body. So, basically, you get to have fun playing sports all day." With that, she grabbed Nevill's arm, and dragged him towards Valencia to play on the playground. The rest of the guys went to go beat each other with sticks, while Hermione and Pansy went over to Layla. And for the next couple of hours, the ten students forgot about the rest of the world, and just enjoyed themselves. Yes, even Draco enjoyed himself, beating up Ron and Harry with a stick. In fact, they didn't even notice the passage of time until Cri was suddenly blowing a whistle.

"Guys, it's almost dinner time," she shouted. They stared. There was no way that it was dinner time.

"It can't be dinner time already, we had gotten up here just after lunch," Hermione said with a frown.

"Well, it well and truly is almost dinner time. We should start heading down." Akira and Toshi shrugged, and put up their equipment, and Layla washed her hands off at a sink that had suddenly appeared.

"You guys go ahead. We're having fun here."

"Yeah, I'm not even hungry right now." Everyone stared at Ron, similar thoughts running through their heads.

"Nope, you guys have to come with us. Today is also dedicated to health, so you wouldn't fully be celebrating today if you skipped out on dinner, now would you?" With that, Toshi cast a spell, which basically yanked them from where they were standing and threw them out of the room, propelling them towards the Great Hall. The last thing they heard the Ouranians say before they were out of range was "Wow, Toshi, you've really perfected that spell!"

They all were plopped down at their tables, and sent Toshi annoyed looks when he came through the doors. He just rolled his eyes, and sat down with his crazies. They were at the Ravenclaw table, which surprised everyone, because most simple forgot that Cri was in Ravenclaw. There were many reasons why this fact was forgotten, like the fact that she was never in any of their classes, she never sat at the table, and she was hardly ever in their Common Room. The biggest thing seemed to be the fact that she never wore the uniform.

That, believe it or not, was a really big thing there. Everyone seemed to respect the dress code, including Akira, Layla, Toshi, and Valencia, even if it was to a point. Cri, however, always wore jeans, sneakers, and tee-shirts in various colors that all said "Ouran". In fact, she didn't even bother with the robes, instead opting for a simple black sweater and a small bag.

"Excuse me, but why are you sitting at our table?" Everyone stared at the unfortunate 3rd year that happened to ask the question.

"I'm in this house, duh." The 3rd year frowned.

"But we never see you in the Commons and you never sit here." Cri looked at said 3rd year like they were stupid.

"I highly doubt you're smart enough to be using the royal "we", especially since you just used an absolute when it wasn't at all appropriate. You see, it would've been correct to say "you hardly ever", because I have been in the Commons and people **have** seen me in there, and I **have **sat here before, or were you too busy stuffing your face to have noticed that I sat here on the first day, or on random days after." With that, she turned back to face her food, leaving a fairly crushed looking 3rd year standing there. Whispers spread like wildfire through the Great Hall, none of them having heard Cri talk like that to someone before. Of course, the Ouranians acted like this was a normal occurrence, which peaked the group's curiosity. Was that really such a normal occurrence? They ended up having to wait to find out those answers.

As the day of the dance got closer and closer, the Ouranians seemed to vanish more and more. This only added to the list of things that would have to be asked at their next meeting, which was being held three days before the dance.

The day of the meeting, a strange thing happened. Several people were reported to have been seen sporting pink hair. It didn't really concern anyone in their group until Ron came storming into the room, pink hair adorning his head.

"Can someone please explain to me why the bloody hell my hair is PINK?" Ron's voice squeaked out the word "pink", which caused several people to fall to the floor, laughing hysterically. Ron's eyes zeroed in on Cri, who was one of the people laughing on the floor.

"You did this, didn't you?" he demanded. That sobered her up some.

"Wait, you're blaming **me** for this?" She gestured to Ron. Of course, it didn't escape people's attention that she was inferring that there was something fucked up about his entire being, and not just his pink hair.

"Well, you and Ron don't exactly get along…" Cri rolled her eyes, before standing up and dusting off her clothes.

"Honestly, if I wanted to fuck with him, I wouldn't have died his hair pink," she spat out the word "pink". Everyone seemed to relax some. Then she spoke again.

"Pink is too similar to his original hair color. I would've dyed it something more noticeable, like teal with bright yellow flowers. Did you happen to eat any cookies recently?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah, but so did a lot of other people." Now, Layla had seemed unnaturally interested in Ron's reaction to his hair, and everyone suddenly took a lot of notice when an evil smile clouded her face.

"What did you do, Layla?" Toshi demanded.

"I was merely testing Pinky Potion." Before she could go deeper into an explanation, Ron's face changed color, and he ran out of the room. Cri and Layla high-fived.

"I told you the change would work!" Cri crowed.

"Yeah, but I had to change the ratios so it wouldn't become unstable! Oh wait, you would want that to happen. You like shit blowing up." Cri rolled her eyes and hugged Layla, ruffling her hair before she let her go. Layla stuck her tongue out, and flopped back into her seat, a huge grin on her face.

"What does your Pinky Potion do?"

"Oh, it's a potent laxative." Everyone blanched at Layla's cheery explanation. "But don't worry, it only lasts for about 5 minutes. At least, that's what I'm planning for it to do. I'm still working on ironing out the wrinkles. How long has it been?"

"Only two minutes so far."

"Why does it change the person's hair pink?" Layla shrugged.

"It's a form of humiliation. It says "Guess what? I just had an uncontrollable bowel movement!" That's the only effect that lasts a while. Time?"

"Three." They waited a few more minutes before Ron finally returned, a fairly pissed expression on his face.

"What did you do to me?" he growled out, taking a menacing step towards Layla. Toshi was immediately on his feet, between Layla and Ron, an angry look on her face.

"Don't blame her, you mooncalf. It's your fault that you ate cookies that were left lying around the castle." Ron scrambled back at the slightly feral look in Toshi's eyes. Layla placed a hand on Toshi's arm, gently turning him to face her. She said something softly in Japanese and Toshi relaxed slightly, and sat down, sending Ron a poisonous look.

"Okaaay, now everyone needs to calm their tits." Everyone stared at Cri, wondering what the hell she was on. She smiled.

"See, there we go. No more strange tension. So, any questions? Besides what happened to Ron, since we already went over that."

"Yeah, why did it seem normal to them when you bitched that Ravenclaw out?" Everyone stared at Draco.

"Well?" he sneered. Akira rolled her eyes.

"Well, bishi-chan, Cri is very good at being cruel when she wants."

"She's a watcher, so it's very easy for her to pick up on things, and then exploit the shit out of it when that person makes her upset." Cri sent Valencia an annoyed look and kicked her in the shin. Valencia yelped and clutched her shin, before narrowing her eyes, and launching herself at Cri. The Hogwarts students just stared in shock as the two of them started to fight. Then, just as quickly as the fight started, it stopped.

"Hey, have you talked to Pi-pa lately? She might be able to help you." Valencia frowned as Cri help her up.

"No, but I probably should, though. Do you really think she'll help me?" Cri shrugged as she adjusted her clothes, and sat back down, Valencia following her lead.

"She should."

"How the bloody hell are you two still friends?" Valencia and Cri both stared at Draco.

"Didn't you see what just happened? Clearly we can be friends because we can get into arguments and fights and get over them fairly quickly. What's the point of being friends if you can't forgive each other?"

"Besides, she knows too many of my secrets, so if we ever became enemies she would have too much ammunition against me." Valencia gave Cri a pointed look. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something. However, whatever she was going to say was quickly interrupted by the door flinging open, the two twins striding in.

"Hello all!" Cri groaned, her head flopping back against the couch.

"Jumeaux. Pour-quoi moi?" she grumbled. Valencia patted her on the shoulder.

"Parce-que tu est maudit!" Akira piped up. Cri sent her a venomous look and threw a pillow at her head.

"Where did you get a pillow?" It was a fairly reasonable question, since there weren't any pillows there at the present. Cri rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I'm magic. Now, why are you two here?" she asked the twins, not bothering to lift her head from its position.

"We were asked…"

"To inform you…"

"That next time…"

"You will be moving…"

"Into your new quarters!" Cri started cursing under her breath, though no one was quite sure which language she had chosen to curse in.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Layla asked.

"The dance is in three days and I kinda wish I could be there to see everyone's reactions."

"You're in a bad mood because you can't watch people at a dance?"

"Well, yeah. A dance is a great place to be if you're an avid people watcher like myself." This got everyone on the subject of the dance, and it wasn't until everyone had pretty much left when they remembered the pure glee she had felt when she informed them that she didn't have to go to the dance. Now everyone was really curious as to what was bothering Cri.

**Well now, I know that this was a fairly short chapter, but the next one is the dance. And since I am the writer, only I know what will really happen, though some of you might have a slight idea…anyways, watcha think? Lemme know, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as fast as I can! Thanks!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	9. The Dance Dance Dance

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for! That's right, it's the day of the dance, and Hogwarts was in a state of utter chaos. Girls were readying themselves for the dance at 8 in the morning, while the guys slept in, and the students who weren't allowed to go to the dance enjoyed their day off, doing what they wanted. Now everyone hadn't caught a glimpse of the Ouranians since the previous day, and they were kinda wondering what they had been doing since then. But, alas, they would have to wait until the dance to find out.

Students started piling into the Great Hall, which was decorated with some Halloween decorations, with smoke rolling out onto the dance floor and various flashing lights to almost give it the appearance of a muggle dance club. A stage was set up with drums, guitars, a piano, and several mikes. People just kinda stood around, waiting for happen, and were ready to start leaving when there was a large flash, blinding people, laughter could be heard.

**Akira: **Feel good, sh-shake it, shake it (X8)  
City's breaking down on a camel's back,  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack,  
So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see,  
You wont get undercounted, 'cos you're damn-ass free,  
You've got a new horizon. It's ephemeral style,  
In a melancholy town where we never smile,  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep,  
My dreams, they come a kissin', because I don't get sleep, no..  
**Layla: **Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand,  
Take it all in on your stride,  
It is sticking, falling down,  
Love forever, love is free,  
Let's turn forever, you and me,  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?  
**Cri: **Laughing gas, these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Ladies, ponies at the track,  
It's my chocolate attack,  
Shit, I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
Care bear reppin' is harder this year,  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we going to go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound, you in the blink,  
You're in the place,  
Going to bite the dust,  
Cant fight with us,  
With yo sound,  
You kill the INC,  
So don't stop, get it, get it, HIT IT!  
Until your cheddar heavy,  
And watch the way I navigate,  
Hahahahahhahahah!  
**Layla: **Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand,  
Take it all in on your stride,  
It is sticking, falling down,  
Love forever, love is free,  
Let's turn forever, you and me,  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?  
**Cri: **Don't stop, get it, get it,  
We are your captains in it,  
(Feel good) Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa,  
**Akira: **(Feel good)X2  
Sh-Shake it, shake it,  
Feel good.(X4)  
**Cri: **Ahahahahahahahahaha... **((Feel Good Inc belongs to Gorillaz, not me))**

The stage lighting had gone to normal, revealing Akira and Layla with guitars, Cri on the keyboard, and Toshi sitting behind the drums. Everyone was stunned. Not only were they all at the dance, they were the band, and their outfits were _outrageous_.

Akira had on a black and red plaid skirt with a black tank top and a red fishnet shirt on under it, with a pair of black combat boots on. Sitting on her head was a pair of red fox ears that were tipped with black, and two red and black fox tails wreathed behind her. Layla had on a slinky black dress, a pair of black and white Converse heels, and her hair up in a bun with strands falling down. She had white tipped gray wolf ears on her head and a gray and white wolf tail. Toshi wore a pair of black jeans, a tight gray shirt, leather fingerless gloves, and brown dog ears on his head (if he had anything else, it was hidden by the drumset he was situated behind). Cri had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a purple belly shirt. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head to keep it from tangling in the beautiful, colorful wings that were situated on her back.

"Ahh, what a wonderful way to start off the evening. Hello all, betcha didn't think it would be us up here, now didja? Ya see, back home, we have a pretty popular band put together. Unfortunately, a good chunk of them **are** back home, so we must make do with what we have, and had to take in Cri and Toshi…may we be forgiven for this act." Cri swatted at Akira who laughed as she danced away.

"Anyways, we decided that since you guys are INCREDIBLY boring, that we'd ask your Headmaster if we could do this, since you guys would find a way to suck all the fun out of this dance. So we're giving it to you muggle style. So enjoy." With that, they immediately jumped into the nest song, Layla coming up, Akira calmly doing backup.

Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may of faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may of faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh **((Don't own But It's Better If You Do))**

Throughout the song, Layla and Akira managed to do some carefully planned choreography to match the song, that had some of the professors shocked, though it wasn't really that scandalous **((kinda thinking of the dancers in the music video))**.

"Oooh, I don't think they really liked that one, did you, Cri?" Cri snorted.

"They should be glad that we didn't play **my** favorites. They probably would've died of shock…though we can get them halfway there with our next song." They had shifted through this little conversation, with Layla now on the keyboard, which had now doubled, and Akira was settled behind the drums. Toshi was now standing next to Cri, revealing a pair of combat boots and a brown dog tail.

**Akira: **Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!  
Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Hey!]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

**Toshi: **I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and o  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes  
She had them

**Akria: **Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

**Toshi: **Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

**Akira: **Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Hey!]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

**Toshi: **Whoa  
Shawty  
Yeah she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo above her crack,  
I had to handle that,  
I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

**Akira: **Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Hey!]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low **((Don't own Low))**

Akira was obviously having a bunch of fun with that song, and even Toshi was laughing at the end.

"Oh, that was fun! But I do believe you're up here for a very different reason than to introduce these lovely people to the wonderful world of American rap, right Toshi?" Toshi grinned.

"Oh, yeah, now if you please…" Cri had quickly taken Akria's place at the drums, shoving her to play guitar, and Toshi pulled out a ukulele, and started strumming.

Heeey, heeeey, heeeey!

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let  
You blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight

Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!

Just in time I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection we cant deny  
I'm so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right  
Out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you like a virgin you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangster I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do...  
Tonight  
Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!  
Tonight  
Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!  
Tonight **((Don't own Hey Soul Sister))**

Now, Toshi had moved to stand in front of Layla when he had started, and had sung the entire song to her. Akira and Cri had **huge** grins on their faces, and Layla had a shy smile on her face, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Aww! Soooo KAWAII!" Akira and Cri cried when he had finished, causing both to go bright red. Toshi shot them an annoyed look, rubbing the back of his head, but that only caused them to grin more. Layla just shook her head, a smile on her face.

"And on that note, we have our next song, cuz we were required to have a slow song, and this was the closest thing we had at the moment." There was another scramble, and everyone was back on their original instruments before Layla started.

I'm sorry.  
Why should I say I'm sorry?  
If I hurt you,  
You know you've hurt me too.

{Chorus}  
But you get lost inside your tears,  
And there is nothing I can do,  
'Cause I get lost inside my fear  
That I am nothing without you.

You're angry.  
Why shouldn't you be angry?  
With what we've been through,  
Well I get angry too.

Chorus

'Cause I am nothing without you.

Why should we have taken so long  
To be looking inside of our mind?  
Everything we tried went wrong.  
Are we worried 'bout what we might find?

I'm sorry,  
But can I say I'm sorry?  
If I hurt you,  
You know it hurts me too.

Chorus

And you get lost inside your tears,  
And there is nothing we can do,  
'Cause I get lost inside my fear  
That I am nothing without you.

'Cause I am nothing without you.  
And I am nothing without you.  
'Cause I am nothing without you.  
'Cause I am nothing without you.

Cause I am nothing without you.

Why should we have taken so long  
To be looking inside of our mind?  
Everything we tried went wrong.  
Are we worried 'bout what we might find?

I'm sorry,  
But can I say I'm sorry?  
If I hurt you,  
You know it hurts me too.

And you get lost inside your tears,  
And there is nothing we can do,  
'Cause I get lost inside my fear  
That I am nothing without you.

'Cause I am nothing without you.  
And I am nothing without you.  
'Cause I am nothing without you.  
'Cause I am nothing without you. **((Don't own (I) Get Lost))**

"Fun, no? Anyways, we're gonna take a quick break, but don't worry! We have a couple songs that all you have to do is follow the instructions!" With that, they vanished from the stage as the Cha-Cha Slide started playing. They quickly found Valencia, who was torturing Draco by making him dance to the silly song.

"Aww, bishi-chan!" Akira said, ruffling his hair, earning her a poisonous glare. They easily fell into step with everyone else.

"Enjoying everything so far?" Pansy smiled.

"Some of the songs were very interesting. It was soo sweet when you sang to Layla, Toshi!" Toshi blushed red.

"Thanks, Pansy, but it wasn't much. I'm not a very good singer, not like Layla and Akira." Cri punched Toshi's arm.

"Oh, quiet, you. You sing a hella lot better than me. Let's be glad that we're not permanent additions." Toshi rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. The Cha-Cha Slide faded into the Cupid Slide, at which point Toshi, Layla, Akira, and Pansy left the dance floor. Draco would've joined them, but Valencia made sure he remained. They took that time to observe the room, and were surprised by just how many purebloods were out on the dance floor, though when they thought people were looking, they made it look like they were miserable.

Pansy suddenly noticed that she was suddenly standing by herself, with Professor McGonagall making her way over to hr.

"Where did those three go?" she demanded. Pansy flinched at her tone of voice. Sure, she was in Slytherin and they respected no one but Snape, but McGonagall looked downright pissed and she clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with flack.

"I haven't got the slightest idea, Professor."

"When you see them, inform them that they are to come to me immediately. I have some choice words about their music selections." Pansy just nodded, and McGonagall left to find them.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Pansy jumped as the three suddenly reappeared around her.

"Where did you guys go?" Layla smiled.

"It's a secret."

"You're not gonna find her, are you?" Akira snorted.

"Hell no. We don't need to bitched out about our song choices."

"Anyways, she should really be glad we didn't take most of Cri's suggestions," Layal said, causing Toshi to flinch.

"Some of those would've been too much."

"Yeah, but it would've been fun to have seen their reaction to The Bad Touch or even…" Cri suddenly popped up.

"We should be getting back. This is almost over." They all vanished, and Pansy went back to find Valencia and Draco.

The Cupid Slide had barely finished when they had reappeared back on stage, Akira's guitar screaming into the next song.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV

She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how this story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know **((Don't own Sk8r Boi))**

"Dang, wish I had me a skater boy!" Akira snorted at Cri's statement.

"Please, use correct grammar, Cri, please. You kill my brain cells every time." Cri sent her a look.

"Bitch please, who is you to tell me what to do. I happen to speak brutifly. So I finna talk howeva I want. Got it?" Layla laughed while Akira held her head, and pretended to be in immense pain.

"At that note, let's go into our next song!" Akira stuck out her tongue, but sang nonetheless.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts **((Don't own Don't Speak))**

"Oh, hush yourself," Cri said, sticking her tongue out.

"You wanna lose that?" Akira threatened.

"!Basta!" Layla shouted, stepping between the two. Akira and Cri just stared at her.

"Désolée, mais je ne parle pas l'espagnol."

"Moi aussi. Donc, un chanson pour ma chère Cri." Cri squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Superbus? Yoopie!" She cried as Akira started playing her guitar.

J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée  
Je voudrais combler ce manque, mon obsession me hante  
J'en ai jamais assez, je voudrais bien trouver  
Que j'ai beaucoup de chance, me rendre à l'évidence

We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now!  
We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now!

J'en ai jamais assez, je vois toujours après  
Des fois je me demande comment je peux m'y prendre  
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée  
Je suis jamais contente, on dit que je suis chiante

We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now!  
We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now!

J'en ai jamais assez, j'aimerais bien penser  
A deux centimètres à l'heure pour éviter les pleurs  
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée  
Il faudrait que j'entende, un jour tu seras grande

We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now!  
We are, we are on the radio now, the radio now! **((Don't own Radio Now by Superbus))**

"Je l'aime!" Cri said.

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas finir!" Akira winked at Cri as they started the next song.

Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange  
Où l'on aime les démons et pas les anges ?  
Suivez-nous, venez visiter  
Notre magnifique cité.  
Voici Halloween, voici Halloween,  
Les citrouilles vont mourir de trouille !  
C'est ça Halloween,  
Tout le monde a mauvaise mine.  
C'est normal ! C'est pour terroriser les citrouilles!  
Minuit sonne... C'est l'heure du crime !  
Bienvenue à Halloween !

Moi je me cache sous votre lit le soir.  
Mes dents, mes yeux brillent dans le noir.

Moi je me cache sous votre escalier,  
Doigts de serpents et cheveux d'araignées.

C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween !  
Halloween ! Halloween ! Halloween ! Halloween !

C'est la ville de la nuit...  
Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient !

On plaisante, on fait des bêtises,  
On ne sait pas quelle sera la prochaine surprise !

Au coin de la rue, il y a des inconnus  
Qui surgissent des poubelles pour vous faire...

... Peur !

C'est ça Halloween !

Rouge et noir...

... Gélatine !

Quelle horreur !

C'est un enfer !  
Par le feu, par la glace,  
Il faut jouer à pile ou face  
Et s'envoler à tombeau ouvert !

C'est la ville du crime ! C'est la ville du crime !

Bienvenue à Halloween !

Je perds la tête, quelquefois je l'arrache  
Avant de disparaître dans un flash.

Je suis le mort qui prend le mors aux dents...  
Je suis le vent qui vous glace le sang...

Moi, je me glisse comme une ombre noire  
Et je transforme vos rêves en cauchemars !

C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween !  
Halloween ! Halloween !  
Halloween ! Halloween !

Y'a des enfants beaucoup trop sages...  
On préfère ceux qui ont la rage !

On fait peur...

... Mais on se domine,

Dans le ville d'Halloween !

On plaisante, on fait des bêtises,

Tout le monde attend la prochaine surprise !

Si Jack le squelette,  
Sans tambours ni trompettes,  
Surgit dans votre dos,  
Vous ne ferez pas de vieux os !  
C'est ça Halloween !  
C'est la ville du crime,  
Bienvenue à l'épouvantable épouvantail !  
Bravo Jack !  
T'es un crack !  
Vive notre nouveau roi !  
Jack la gargouille  
Est le roi des citrouilles !  
C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween !  
Halloween ! Halloween !  
Halloween ! Halloween !

C'est la ville de la nuit...  
Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient !

Lalala...  
Halloween ! Halloween !  
Lalala...  
Halloween ! Halloween !  
Lalala...  
Halloween ! Halloween... **((Don't own This is Halloween, nor did I do the French translation))**

They continued playing songs until near midnight, when Cri suddenly ended up with the microphone. With a wave of her hand, Akira, Toshi, and Layla were suddenly gone and the instruments were playing music on their own.

**Cri: **Ok  
Coconut Man  
Moonheads  
And P.  
You Ready.  
Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night..  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile!  
Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious,  
You got your shades on your eyes.  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time.

Everybody look to their left, (yeah!)  
Everybody look to their right! (ha!)  
Can you feel that? (yeah!)  
We'll pay them with love tonight...

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.  
Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.  
Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

(Listen, okay.)  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all UNITE!  
And it wasn't low blows, and video hoes,  
Am I the only one gettin'... tired?  
Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness.  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?  
Guaranteed we'll be feelin'  
All right.

Everybody look to their left, (yeah!)  
Everybody look to their right! (ha!)  
Can you feel that, (yeah!)  
We'll pay them with love tonight...

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.  
Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.  
Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

**Neville: **Yeah, yeah.  
Well, keep the price tag,  
And take the cash back.  
Just give me six strings and a half stack,  
And you can keep the cars,  
Leave me the garage.  
And all I..  
Yes all I need are keys and guitars.  
And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars!  
Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds,  
It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life.  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night,  
So we ain't gonna stumble and fall never.  
Waiting to see,listen the sound & the beat uh, uh!  
So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet,  
So bring back the beat, and then everyone sings,  
It's not about...

**Cri: **It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.  
Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.  
Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance!  
Forget about the price tag.  
Ain't about the (ha!) cha-ching cha-ching.  
Ain't about the (yeah!) ba-bling ba-bling,  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

Yeah yeah,  
Oo-oooh.  
Forget about the price tag.

No one could believe that Cri could sing like that, but were entertained nonetheless. However, jaws dropped when Neville appeared on stage to accompany her mid song. After all, it was Neville Longbottom. No one could imagine him singing, and if they could, it would've been something more classical. NOT rap. After taking a bow, the two bowed, vanishing off the stage, only to have Akira, Layla, and Toshi reappear.

"Well, that was certainly interesting….who gave Cri the mic?" Akira joked.

"Well, from the looks of it, she had your mic Akira." Akira swatted at Layla, who just laughed.

"And that concludes this dance. We've been asked to tell you to go right back to your dorms, but we really don't care, so bye!" With that, they too vanished from the stage. Valencia dragged Draco over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Pansy not too far behind, looking amused.

"That was so much fun!" Draco sent her a nasty look, but she was seemingly oblivious.

"It was pretty fun. Was this why they were gone most of the week?" Valencia nodded enthusiastically. Toshi, Akira, and Layal wandered over to them, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"That was awesome!" Valencia was clearly on an adrenaline high at that moment, and couldn't seem to calm down. As if to prove that point, Cri came into view, and she pounced on her, forgetting that she still had a hold on Draco, which sent him head first into the wall. Cri laughed, hugging Valencia before checking on Draco.

"Valenica, you should calm down some. I think you hurt bishi-chan." She cracked him over the head with her wand, causing him to flinch, then look surprised.

"What did you do?" Cri shrugged as she stood back up.

"It's a healing spell my mother taught me. It's really fun cuz I can inflict injuries while healing someone." Cri seemed entirely too pleased about that.

"I thought that you couldn't go to the dance." Cri just shrugged again.

"They decided that since they had to suffer, I should too, so they volunteered us to be the band, which worked out because it would've been very difficult to explain to a Muggle band what was going on here, and you Britishers haven't seemed to master the wonderful art of technology." Everyone was quite for a second, not too sure how to respond. Then they noticed that Neville wasn't there.

"What did you do to Neville?" Cri sent Harry an annoyed look.

"I did nothing. I brought him back to the Gryffindor Commons because he was terrified that people wouldn't leave him alone. Why did you think I did anything to him?"

"Because he vanished with you and you're here and he's not, and you're mental." Harry was slightly terrified that she would hit him, but she simply nodded, her wings fluffing themselves.

"All true. I guess it does kinda make sense when you put it that way." Again, there was an awkward silence. This time it was broken by Hermione.

"How did you guys manage to make your costumes look so realistic?" She fingered on of Cri's wings, surprised by the feel of feathers. Akira, Toshi, and Layla suddenly looked uncomfortable, but Cri saved them from another silence.

"It's a charm Toshi created. They are essentially another limb that we can control, and they last for as long as we want."

"Could you teach it to me?" Toshi looked terrified.

"NO!" They jumped at his panicked tone.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't gotten it registered yet, and I just don't want anyone but me…and I guess Cri…to know what it is." That caught their attention.

"Why Cri?" Cri smirked.

"Because I already know what it is, but I've agreed not to divulge that information." She suddenly screeched, leaping into the air. She quickly spun around and started to pound Ron, yelling obscenities all the while. Valencia and Toshi finally managed to pull her away.

"What did you do?" Akira asked, looking fairly freaked out.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? You pulled out a fucking feather! I **told **you that they're essentially another limb. I didn't think that I'd have to explain that **they are fucking attached to my body**! That means that they are a part of me!" She shrugged off Valencia and Toshi, and started to stalk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed," she muttered, not even bothering to turn around. Valencia sent them an apologetic look, before scurrying off after her.

"Where is she going?" Layla frowned, not very pleased with them at the moment.

"She's going to bed, like she said."

"But she's going in the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw Tower," Pansy pointed out, and the others were a bit surprised that she even knew that.

"True, but Cri hasn't lived in the tower since, like, the first week of us being here."

"Yeah, she had too many problems with the door that she managed to convince your Headmaster to give her her own room." There was a silence that no one really had the will power to break.

"Bed sounds good," Pansy finally murmured, and helped Draco leave. The Golden Trio just nodded.

"Happy Halloween," Hermione said with a small wave. That made Akira, Toshi, and Layla freeze.

"Shit." This was said in unison as they looked to each other.

"We forgot Cri's birthday!" Their only hope was to get her a present by breakfast that morning, or they would be in trouble.

**Whew! Now that that's done, I can get on with it. Was Cri upset because her friends forgot her birthday? Or is it something else entirely? And will Ron ever learn to not do stupid shit? Probably not, but that's okay. It gives everyone else someone to abuse.**

**Here's a quick translation, which I forgot to add in the last one:**

_**Last Chapter :**_

"_**Jumeaux. Pour-quoi moi?"Twins, why me ?**_

"_**Parce-que tu est maudit!"Because you are cursed.**_

_**This Chapter :**_

"_**!Basta!" Enough ((Spanish))**_

"_**Désolée, mais je ne parle pas l'espagnol." Sorry, but I don't speak Spanish.**_

"_**Moi aussi. Donc, un chanson pour ma chère Cri." Me too. Now, a song for my dear Cri.**_

"_**Je l'aime!" I love it**_

"_**Oui, mais je ne suis pas finir!" Yes, but I'm not finished**_

**I'm not translating the songs, because that would take too much effort on my part. Happy Halloween!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	10. The Hat Reigns Supreme

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

Akira, Toshi, and Layla frantically searched the castle for Valencia the next morning. They found her on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Please tell us that you forgot, too!" Valencia looked confused for a second, before smirking. She jerked her arm out of Akira's grasp.

"No, I didn't forget. I gave her her present yesterday. This is going to be great." Valencia's eyes sparkled with glee. The three swore, and started digging through their bags, trying to find something that they could give to Cri to make up for their failure in memory. Toshi pulled something out of his bag, before quickly trying to hide it again. His sister and Layla were too fast for him, and grabbed his arm, revealing an unopened bag of Twizzlers **((which I don't own, btw))**.

"No, please. They're the last bag I have!" This was the sight that the Golden Trio came upon on their way to breakfast, followed shortly after by Draco and Pansy.

"Why are they fighting over a bag of Twizzlers?" Hermione finally asked Valencia. She grinned.

"You'll see in a minute."

"See what?" They jumped. Cri had somehow snuck up on them. Akira, Layla, and Toshi froze, before Akira and Layla thrust the bag towards her, ignoring Toshi's depressed whimper.

"Here! These are for you!" Cri raised an eyebrow, and slowly took the candy from her friends.

"Thanks guys," she said with a happy smile. She started into the Great Hall and the three breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm still mad at you, just so you know." They all winced, as Valencia started laughing.

"What was that about?"

"Yesterday was Cri's birthday, and it totally slipped our minds!" Layla wailed. They were stunned.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Cri doesn't like people making a fuss over her. So she figured that if people knew, they would say something. I can't believe we forgot!"

"I can't believe **you** forgot, with how long you've known her," Akira snipped, poking Layla. Layla looked annoyed.

"Shut up, no one asked you! I just sometimes forget!" she said, slapping away Akira's finger.

"With how long you've known her? What does that mean? Haven't you known each other since you've been in school?" This was the case for most people, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I've actually have only known Akira and Toshi for that long. I've known Cri for, well, it seems like forever. I've known Cri since I was like 5 or something, ever since she moved to Japan. So, I guess, ten years. Wow." Even she seemed surprised by how long she's known Cri.

"Wait, Cri wasn't born in Japan?" This surprised everyone. Even Akira and Toshi seemed surprised.

"No, she was born here in England. She doesn't remember much about her life here, and Shumi doesn't talk about it."

"No one in her family talks about it because it's not something they talk about. Cri talking about traveling when she was younger is the most that any of them have said about it in a long time." Everyone stared at Valencia.

"What do you mean?" Valencia sent them an annoyed look.

"Just that. Now, I'm hungry, so you guys can either follow me or stand out here, trying to figure out Cri." With that, she went into the Great Hall, slowly followed by everyone else. Valencia had joined Cri, who was chatting with Neville about some strange plant. She completely ignored Akira, Toshi, and Layla when they took their seats. That was pretty much how the next week or so went: Cri was more often than not seen with only Valencia and Neville, and Akira, Toshi, and Layla were trying to cope with Cri ignoring them.

"How long are you gonna stay mad at them for?" Hermione finally asked one day. Cri blinked a couple times, before smiling widely.

"Oh, I'm not mad at them anymore. I just love to see them squirm every once in a while." Hermione stared at her, open mouthed.

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you do it to Harry and the mooncalf. You get mad at them for using you for homework, and then pretend to stay mad at them in the hopes that they'll finally learn. But they don't."

"And what makes you think that this will work for you?" Cri smirked.

"Because mine are smarter than yours." With a wink, she was off, skipping down the hallway, most likely looking for trouble to cause. Hermione could only shake her head and silently agree with her.

"Hermione!" She jumped slightly as the twins popped up next to her.

"What do you two want?" she asked, highly suspicious of them.

"We're here to collect you…"

"And show you to your new living quarters." Hermione frowned and slowly recalled that they had mentioned that at one point. Before she could say anything else, she was being dragged off by the Terror Twins, destination unknown. They deposited her with everyone else, standing outside a rather normal looking door.

"Why are we outside Cri's room?" Akira asked slowly.

"Because the old man confiscated it so we can all live together." Cri was standing next to Layla, glowering at the twins. Fred elbowed George, who frowned at his twin, before realizing that he had something to do other than stand there and look pretty.

"Right! Cri, the Professor asked us to give you this, as compensation for using your rooms." He held out a bag to her, which she took reluctantly. She squealed when she realized what was inside. She happily clutched the bag to her chest, a delirious smile on her face.

"Bars of pure happiness and joy!" She quickly rushed into the room, most likely to hide whatever Dumbledore had decided to give her.

"Well, go on. Explore your new rooms." Everyone slipped into the room and were surprised to find a fairly cozy commons there, with desks, couches and chairs, and a fireplace. There were 11 doors located on the walls, some above a small flight of stairs, others on ground level, while some went down a small flight of stairs.

"Those doors will lead to your new sleeping quarters, where all of your things have already been moved." They turned to look at the twins who were leaning against the doorway, smirks on their faces. They looked back at the doors, and realized that they had no idea which room was whose.

"Who goes in which room?" Toshi finally asked, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Good question, my dear man!" Fred exclaimed.

"You guys must figure that out for yourselves!" With that, they closed the door, leaving them to their own devices. Cri skipped out of one of the rooms, and settled on one of the couches.

"You knew which room was yours?" Pansy asked. Cri blinked a couple times.

"Of course. This **was** my room before you guys had to move in."

"That's fine and dandy for you, but we have to figure out which ones are ours," Draco snapped. Cri smirked.

"Try one of the doors then, why don't ya?" Valencia saw her face, and latched onto his arm, preventing him from opening a door.

"Bad, Cri, trying to hurt bishi-chan. Just tell us which one belongs to whom." The Hogwartians stared at Valencia.

"**Whom**?" Ron finally got out. The Ouranians blinked.

"Well, yeah. Shumi practically beat proper grammar into us." Cri winced.

"Literally for some of us. Mum was a grammar nazi, for sure." Valencia snorted.

"She beat you because you would purposely use bad grammar just to annoy her. And we're off topic now. Which room is whose, Cri?" Cri stuck her tongue out and raced off to her room before Valencia could force her to tell. Valencia was hot on her heels, but ended up slamming into Cri's door. She bounced off the door and landed with a thud on the floor. Neville rushed over to help her up, which she gladly accepted. She swayed slightly once she was on her feet, as she shook her head. She muttered something in Japanese that had the Ouranians cracking up.

"Yeah, but she's good for other things," Layla chuckled out. Valencia pouted, glaring at Cri's door.

"As amusing as this is, I want to go to my room," Draco drawled. Valencia stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you want a room so badly, then choose a door and try and open it." He stuck his nose in the air, and marched over to a door. He was promptly zapped, causing him to jump away.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he snarled.

"Interesting. It would seem that the old man doesn't want us going into rooms that aren't ours," Toshi murmured.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Tell me something I don't know." Toshi scowled at Draco.

"You need to learn to stop being so bitchy. I swear it's been that time of the month for you ever since I met you." They stared at Toshi, who slowly started to turn red when he realized just what he said. He cleared his throat.

"I'm just gonna…yeah…." He averted his gaze to the doors, and finally walked towards one, and opened it, closing it soundly behind him. Mouths dropped. Akira immediately started pounding on his door.

"How the hell did you do that? Nii-chan!"

"Go way and leave me alone. You guys have to figure it out on your own." Akira made a face at the door, and went back to the group standing in the middle of the room. Only, they were down Neville.

"Okay, we're losing people left and right. Where's Neville?" They looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Neville!" One of the doors popped open, and Neville poked his head out.

"How…?" Neville shook his head, looking nervous.

"Come on, Neville. Tell us how you knew," Harry tried to cajole him, but Neville shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." With that, he retreated into the room, and closed the door behind him. While they were distracted, they had lost Valencia, Pansy, and Hermione had vanished.

"What the hell?" Akira shouted. Everyone else was getting frustrated as well, since they really hadn't the slightest idea how the others had found their room. Akira glared around the room, and realized that Layla was muttering to herself, clearly trying to remember what Toshi had done to find his room. Her eyes lit up when they landed on a door, and she simply walked over and tried it. It swung open with ease, and she simply closed it behind herself. Akira brightened some, and looked around. While she had been observing Layla, Ron had stared to randomly try doors, and was just getting shocked. Draco was standing against the wall, a smirk on his face, and Harry had just sat on a couch, clearly having given up. She looked at the doors, and that's when she noticed that they all had small indentations on them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she noticed that the indentations actually spelled out their names. She quickly went to the door with her name, the door closing behind her. The three guys just stared after her, wondering what the hell they were missing that everyone else noticed. Harry looked at the doors and groaned, finally seeing what everyone else had seen, before getting up and going to his own door, something compelling him not to tell the other two the secret.

That left Ron and Draco alone…trying to figure out where they would be staying…without anyone to help them…To give them some credit, they only shot back and forth insults for a few hours, and only a couple hexes were thrown before they finally saw what they had been missing, each blaming the other for having missed such a fairly obvious sign telling them which room was whose.

It wasn't until after dinner that they were all in a group again. And forced to interact with one another. So, once everyone was settled, Cri brought out The Hat. Toshi visibly paled.

"Please, Cri, not tonight," he begged, but Cri ignored him, a smile on her face.

"Okay, everyone, tonight we're gonna play Hat's game. Toshi, stop whining. Hat might take it easy on you tonight, for all you know." Toshi shook his head.

"Highly doubtful. That Hat hates me!" Cri frowned at him, caressing the Hat's rim.

"Because you hate the Hat," Akira pointed out, not looking up from the piece of parchment she was writing on. Layla and Valencia were doing the same thing.

"Okay, to start the game, everyone needs to write out their names on a piece of paper, or parchment, or whatever." Draco eyed Cri suspiciously as everyone else wrote out their names, including a reluctant Toshi.

"Why aren't you writing out your name?" he finally asked.

"Because I am the Master of Ceremonies as it were. I am the only one that Hat wants to communicate with, and so it wouldn't make sense for me to put in my name. Now write your name down, bishi-chan." Draco glared at her, but wrote out his name.

"Okay, now put your name in the Hat." Once all the slips were in, she smiled.

"And now we begin. The Hat will give people things to do, and you must do them. If you refuse to do them, Hat will force you, and it will not be fun." Toshi twitched violently, before settling in his seat again, eyeing the Hat warily.

"If you don't believe me, that is why Toshi and Hat aren't on the best of terms. Let's give them an example, Hat." Cri showed them that there was nothing inside Hat, not even the pieces of paper that they had put in, before reaching in, and pulling out a rolled piece of paper.

"Toshiro and Akira play Patty Cake." The siblings quickly went through the hand motions of Patty Cake, before settling in their seats again.

"See, it's not that hard." Ron was now eyeing the Hat suspiciously.

"I don't trust you. Let me see that hat." Cri shrugged, and went to hand Hat to him. Toshi put a hand on Ron's arm.

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" Ron shrugged him off, and grabbed Hat from Cri. He looked all over and inside of it, before he tried to put his arm in. It stopped at the bottom, unlike when Cri managed to put her entire arm into, and it seemed like it could've kept going. Ron kept messing with it, in the hopes that something would happen. Well, something did happen. He suddenly yanked his hand out with a yelp, tossing Hat back at Cri.

"What's your problem?" Pansy sneered, as Ron shook his hand.

"Something **bit** me!" Cri, Valencia, Layla, and Akira snickered, while Toshi simply shook his head. The Hogwartians stared at Hat with mixed emotions, clearly not really liking where this was now going, if there was something that would bite them inside a seemingly normal top hat.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have been digging around, hoping that something would happen. Hat doesn't like strangers digging where they don't belong. Right, Toshi?" Toshi flinched, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I'm not talking about that. I still have **nightmares** about that day. All I'm saying is, Ron, I tried to stop you, now you are screwed and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Does he react like this every time you have the Hat?" Hermione asked, finally.

"Oh, more or less. He's actually gotten better."

"Yeah, and it's only taken him about 3 years to do so." Toshi glared at Akira and Layla, who giggled at his expression.

"That's it, I'm not gonna subject myself to this." Draco tried to get up, but couldn't. Cri bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, bishi-chan, but we've already started. Until the game is done, no one's going anywhere." After several uneasy minutes, everyone slowly started to relax and enjoy the game that the Hat was providing. However, that unease sorta came back when Cri froze after reading the next slip of paper. She held out Hat to Draco.

"Please pull out whatever is in Hat, and give it to Ron." Draco gave Cri a funny look, but did as he was asked. The Hogwartians were confused when he pulled out a small potted cactus and handed it to Ron. The Ouranians froze, before they broke out into laughter.

"Cactus-chan?" Layla finally managed to get out. Cri cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to herself.

"Ronald, meet Kakutasu-chan. She shall be your companion for the rest of the night." Akira seemed to be struggling to keep her composure, as was Layla. Valencia didn't even bother to stop laughing.

"Kakutasu-chan?" Toshi managed to get out, looking highly amused.

"A relative of Cactus-chan. Even though Hat hates Tasgay, he would never force Cactus-chan to cheat on him." This sent them into another round of laughter, but left the rest of the group still confused. What the hell were they on?

"Tasgay is this kid that just gets on everyone's nerves back home, and Hat decided that his best match was Cactus-chan, a, well, cactus. He's been with her ever since." Ron blanched, holding Kakutasu-chan away from him, as everyone else joined in the laughter.

"What?" Ron's voice had gone up an octave again, which just made everyone laugh harder. Cri just smiled, and pulled out another piece of paper, that sent her into fits of laughter as she read it. This shut everyone up very quickly. Cri's glee normally meant trouble for one of them. She handed the paper to Akira, who blushed bright red, and shoved the piece of paper in her shirt before anyone of them could ask about it.

"Why did you shove it in your shirt?" Draco sneered, which made Cri laugh even harder, and Akira blush a deeper red.

"Because it's the only place it's safe, since they aren't willing to dig in my shirt for it," Akira snapped, crossing her arms, her face still a bright red. Cri waved her arms, still laughing, and Akira snarled something to her in Japanese that set everyone off. It took them a couple minutes to get a hold of themselves, and for Cri to retrieve the next piece of paper. However, she pulled out a sprig of purple and white sweet pea flowers. Cri smiled lovingly at the flowers, before putting the Hat back on her head and standing.

"Hat bids everyone adieu." She bowed, before going back into her room. The Ouranians stood and stretched, Neville following their lead.

"Wait, she was serious?"

"Yeah. That's Hat way of saying he's done. Don't really know why it uses that flower, though." Neville frowned slightly.

"They are sweet pea flowers. They mean "goodbye"." Everyone stared at Neville, and he started going red, shrinking into himself.

"What?"

"How did you know that?" Toshi finally asked. Neville shrugged.

"I like plants," he murmured, before going to his room. Akira, Toshi, and Layla exchanged worried looks, that didn't pass the others observations.

"What?" Layla bit her lip.

"How attached were you guys to the old Neville?" This caught everyone by surprise.

"It's nothing bad," Akira quickly supplied.

"Depending on how you look at it." Valencia rolled her eyes.

"Cri has the habit of corrupting the most innocent of people. They're just now realizing that she's most likely been corrupting Neville."

"OH! Speaking of corruption, what did Hat tell you to do?" Layla suddenly asked Akira, turning to stare at her. Akira froze, and started to walk backwards.

"Nothing!" she squeaked out. Layla's eyes narrowed.

"Really? **Nothing **warranted a bra shove?" Layla looked like she was about to pounce, but Akira bolted into her room, the door slamming shut behind her. Toshi put a hand on Layla's shoulder, who was glaring at her friend's door.

"Don't worry, Layla. You know she'll have to do it tomorrow." Layla seemed to perk up at that.

"Right. Well, night all! The sooner sleep comes, the faster morning comes. Then we all can see just what Hat told Akira to do." With that, she skipped to her room. Everyone else followed her lead, suddenly too tired to even want to talk about what had occurred over the past couple hours.

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hoped it was at least passable. Anyways, you might actually get some answers in the next chapter to the questions that have just been piling up throughout this story….though it might take me a while to get it written….don't expect it anytime soon, cuz I have some EVIL classes this time around.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	11. Breakfast Surprise

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

The next day found the new roommates in the Great Hall bright and early, save for Akira. The Ouranians, seated at the Gryffindor table, were all eagerly watching the door, and it wasn't long after all the teachers were seated that Akira made her appearance. Everyone fell silent at the sight of Akira dressed up in this bright pink and white poufy dress and sparkly pink stilettos. Her hair was turned blonde, and she had copious amounts of make-up on. She held her head high as she made her way over to Professor Snape. He eyed her suspiciously as she hopped up and sat on the table next to him.

"I like, totally love your hair." Eyes went wide as Akira started speaking like a Valley girl and twirling her hair.

"Could you, like, tell me, like what you do to it? I mean, it, like, shouldn't be that hard, right?" Snape's face went bright red, and he started shaking in anger.

"That is enough, Miss Fujimoto. You and Miss Morimoto will be joining me for detention tonight," he hissed out.

"Why the hell do I get detention?" Cri shouted, leaping to her feet. Snape sent her a nasty look.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you are the one behind this ridiculous display. Now, go change, Miss Fujimoto, and quickly. You're starting to burn my retinas." With that, he stood and swooped out of the Great Hall. Cri stuck her tongue out at Snape's retreating figure, while Akira smiled gleefully, ripped off her shoes, and raced out of the Great Hall.

"That's what you get for bringing Hat out." Cri narrowed her eyes at Toshi.

"You're just asking to be hurt, aren't you," she hissed out. Those around them stared, shocked at hearing such a Snape-like tone coming from Cri. Toshi stared at her, eyes wide, and Cri sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed right now," she murmured, one of her arms wrapped around her stomach. Valencia cast her a worried look, and gestured something, but Cri just shook her head, making an upward motion with her hand. Valencia frowned.

"Then you should go see Snape." Cri sighed.

"I'm planning on it. Look, I'll see you guys later." With that, she was up and leaving the table. All this had happened so quickly that all they could do was blink in shock, not too sure about what just happened. They all turned to look at Valencia, who sighed.

"Cri's not feeling the best today. Cramps really bad." The guys turned bright red, wishing she hadn't told them.

"Shouldn't she have gone to Madame Pomfrey, then?" Valencia shook her head.

"Cri needs a very potent pain potion, and Pomfrey doesn't have that high a dosage on hand, like, at all. So it was agreed that she would go to Snape for the potion." Now, because everyone's attention was on Valencia, or, in the boys' case, avoiding looking at anything but their food, no one but Valencia noticed both Pansy and Draco wince and rub their forearms, before they, too, went in search of Snape for some pain relief.

**DON'T KILL ME! I understand that this is very short, and it's taken me a while to get it posted, but have pity on me! I am but a poor college student with an unbelievably busy schedule. Hopefully I can get more up, with summer coming up.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	12. Singing and Revealed Secrets

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

It wasn't long after Cri had disappeared that the other Ouranians disappeared, and for days after that, they took to vanishing for long periods of time, barely even showing up for meals.

Their roommates had gotten very curious, though Draco would've denied it vehemently if he had been asked. Harry had finally broken out the Marauder's Map, but even it proved to be useless in helping them figure out what was going on or even where they were. This led them to believe that they were up to something in the Room of Requirements, though no matter what they did, they couldn't get a door to appear for them.

Ron finally suggested that they demand to know what they were doing, but it didn't work out as well as they had hoped. When they finally managed to corner Valencia, she had just waved them off, saying they had to wait and find out. Of course, Hermione tried to point out that they were supposed to be building trust for the spell, but Valencia pointed out that they should trust them enough to let them do what they needed to without being bothered. So, they waited.

After several weeks of the secrecy, the five Ouranians were suddenly standing in front of the Teacher's Table one morning during breakfast.

"Morning everyone! We've grown tired of you guys being gloomy and boring, so we've come up with a way to cheer you up! It **is** Christmas time, after all!" If someone hadn't been paying attention to them before, Akira's little speech sure got it.

"So, for your, and our, entertainment, we will be performing The Twelve Days of Christmas! We know you'll enjoy!" Layla said with a wink. She quickly cleared her throat, and they began.

**On the First day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree**

With a flourish, a pear tree suddenly appeared in the Great Hall, a partridge perched in it. This caused quite a stir among the students, which brought about looks of varying degrees of amusement on the Ouranian's faces, before they continued.

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.**

This time, two doves burst into flight along with a second pear and partridge appearing. This went on for each new verse, the new gift bursting forth. Of course, when it came to the eight maids a milking, Toshi was put out of commission. You see, he had, with a flourish of his wand, changed the outfits the girls had been wearing into those of milkmaids, complete with the braided hair. They weren't pleased.

By the time they had gotten to day twelve, the Great Hall was in chaos. There were many birds and images wandering around. They at least had the decency to make candy appear for the human portions that got repeated, with Cow Tales appear for the maids, candy necklaces appearing for the ladies, Chocolate Frogs for the lords, and bubble gum cigars for the pipers, with each appearing in the correct quantity.

When they were done, they bowed, accepting the applause, though no one was quite sure if it was because they had done a good job or simply because they were happy that they were done. Cri smirked suddenly, putting people on edge. Before they could react, however, she waved her wand, and they vanished, while, simultaneously, the animals and images burst into candy and small trinkets. This brought forth happy squeals, as people scrambled to pick up some. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look, before going out of the Great Hall to try and find the crazies. They were slightly surprised to see that Draco and Pansy had had the same idea, for they were also just getting into the hallway when they arrived.

When they finally found the crazies, they frowned at the sight of Akira glaring at Fred, who was looking somewhat smug.

"What makes you think you could've done better?" Akira snarled. They made their way over to Akira's friends and George, who were leaning against a wall, munching on some candy.

"What's going on?"

"That twin made some off-hand comment about our performance in there and Akira took offence," Cri explained, waving around her Sour Punch Straw. They then watched in horror as she cast some unknown spell on the pair arguing just as their voices escalated to shouts.

**(Akira) Anything you could do, I could do better  
**(Fred) Hah!  
**I can do anything better than you!  
**No you can't!  
**Yes I can!  
**No you can't!  
**Yes I can!  
**No you can't!  
**Yes I can!  
Yes I can!  
**  
Anything you can be, I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!  
**No you're not!  
**Yes I am!  
**No you're not!  
**Yes I am!  
**No you're not!  
**Yes I am!  
Yes I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
with a single cartridge  
**I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow  
**I can live on bread and cheese  
**and only on that?**

He, yeah.**  
So can a rat!  
**  
Any note you can sing  
I can sing higher  
**I can sing any note higher than you.  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**YES I CAN!  
**How do you sing that high?  
**I'm a girl!  
**  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
**I can say anything softer than you  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
YES I CAN!  
**  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker  
**I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker  
**I can open any safe  
**Without being caught?  
**Ts-You Bet  
**Thats what I thought you crook!  
**  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer  
**I can hold any note longer than you  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
Yes  
CAN!  
**YES YOU CAN!

Where do you keep all that air?  
**Hmph  
**  
Anything you can say  
I can say faster  
**I can say anything faster than you  
**...No you can't  
**Yes-I-can  
**No-you-can't  
**YesIcan  
**Noyoucan't  
**YesIcan  
**  
I can jump a hurdle  
**I can wear a girdle  
**I can knit a sweater  
**I can fill it better  
**  
I can do most anything  
**Can you bake a pie?  
**No..  
**NEITHER CAN I!  
**  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter  
**I can sing anything sweeter than you  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Yes I can  
**No you can't  
**Oh yes I can  
**  
No you can't, can't, can't  
**Yes I can, can, can  
Yes I can  
**(No you can't) **((this is Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) from Annie Get Your Gun))**

Both were out of breath and glaring at each other by the end of the song, though Akira's was soon directed at Cri, who had a pleased look on her face.

"What was that, Cri-evil?" she hissed.

"Sudden inspiration. Fred, I do believe that Akira has a couple points up on you. May I suggest a race to the Commons?" The two shared a look, and took off. Cri smirked.

"Five says she beats him."

"You're on!" When they made it back to their Commons, Cri was five knuts richer, and Ron was five lighter. This went on for almost a week, with Akira being slightly ahead of Fred in "points", while Cri was slowly getting richer off Ron.

"KAWAII!" Eyes turned to stare at the starry eyed Layla, who had just walked into the Commons. The "kawaii" moment she was referring to was was Akira and Fred staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, Layla. They're just having a staring contest." Layla's face fell, before she went to talk to Toshi. It was turning out to be a normal night, save for one thing. Cri was sitting quietly, simply observing everyone with a somewhat sad look on her face, though no one noticed. Toshi and Layla were busy flirting with one another, Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess, with Neville and Hermione watching, George was boredly flipping something in the air, and Valencia was annoying Draco, with Pansy watching them with an amused look on her face. She sighed, before standing and stretching.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She waited a second, but when no one responded, she shrugged, and made her way out of the Commons. It wasn't long after that that George really got bored, and decided that he was tired of the games Akira and Fred were playing. He walked over to the pair, who were still having their staring contest, and tried to smash their heads together.

"Just kiss already! We're tired of your sexual tension!" Not prepared, Fred blinked out of reflex, before glaring at his twin, whose hands snapped behind his back

"Thanks a lot! You just made me lose!" He tried to hit the mirror image of himself, but said mirror image dodged, a cheeky grin on his face. This led them on an impromptu chase that left everyone else amused. Just when Fred had finally cornered George, there was a knock on the door. Everyone paused and stared at the door, before Toshi sighed, stood, and went to open the door, since it was obvious that no one else was gonna do it. Confusion filled his face, which was soon mirrored by everyone else, for there stood Dumbledore.

"Good evening, everyone. Is Ms. Morimoto here?"

"Of course, she's…" Layla paused, as she looked around, her confusion increasing.

"I think I heard her mention taking a walk," Valencia supplied, when it became obvious that Cri was not in the room. Dumbledore's face became thoughtful.

"I see. And has she told you guys anything?" Valencia's eyes narrowed.

"No, she hasn't been able to yet, but she should be the one to tell them, sir." Dumbledore sent Valencia a look.

"I understand that, Ms. Gigglefritz. However, this is something that can wait no longer. Everyone, take a seat. Yes, even you, Fred and George. You will hear about it soon enough." Once everyone was situated, Dumbledore sighed, looking somewhat pensive.

"What's this about, Professor?" Harry finally asked. Dumbledore seemed to come back to himself.

"Ms. Morimoto came to me after our first meeting with some very surprising and unanticipated news. When she was younger, her mother was forced to flee the country. She was afraid that Cri's father would damage her beyond anyone's help. When they vanished, her father swore that he would kill those who had assisted her, and raise her as she was meant to be raised."

"What are you going on about, old man?" Draco finally demanded. Dumbledore sighed.

"Cri was born one Cri…Riddle."

**I have decided to leave the story at this for the moment. Hopefully I'll be able to get more done soon.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	13. Wands Reveal More

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

There was utter silence. However, the only people who weren't sitting in confused silence were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Valencia. Ron went from zero to pissed off in 3 seconds, while Hermione and Harry were just shocked. Valencia just sighed, and sat back into the couch, her face betraying nothing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Layla finally asked.

"Cri is the daughter of one Tom Riddle, who became the Dark Lord Voldemort." This hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Cri was the child of one of the most twisted wizard to date? Akira and Layla shared a look, before nodding sagely.

"I guess that does make sense."

"It sure would explain a lot. Though Artie being her father also makes sense."

"You're not upset about all this?!" Ron demanded. The Ouranians blinked at him, all suddenly gaining blank expressions in the face of his hostility.

"Why should we be upset? She can't help whose spawn she is," Akira said slowly.

"Professor, does this mean that there is a risk that Cri…" Dumbledor sighed, cutting off Hermione's line of questioning.

"She is of two minds right now, and how you all react can play greatly in her coming decisions." Valencia made a face, before standing.

"Please excuse me," she muttered, leaving the room before anyone could say anything.

"I, too, must be on my way. I have something else that requires my attention." Everyone was quiet for a while after Dumbledor left.

"Well that was unexpected…" George finally said, trying to break the ice. The Ouranians chuckled slightly.

"You're kidding, right?! It all makes sense now! She's fucking crazy, just like her bastard of a father!" Toshi and Akira quickly held Layla, back, who suddenly looked murderous.

"That's not fair, Ron. She's never even met him, and you're lopping her into the same category as him just because she's eccentric." To everyone's surprise, this came from Neville. While they were in shock, he got up and went back to his room.

"He's right. Just because you and Cri don't get along, doesn't mean that you can be a dickwad." They were even more shocked that that came out of Draco's mouth. That didn't seem to help the situation, cuz Ron just turned red.

"You and her probably played together as children, since your parents seem to be best buds with her father," Ron spat out. The twins quickly jumped up, each grabbing one of Ron's arms.

"And on that note…"

"We'll be leaving with Ikkle-Ronnikins!" The quickly dragged him out of the room, as Draco clenched and unclenched his wand. Once they were gone, Draco stormed into his room, Pansy close behind him, a worried look on her face. One by one, everyone else went back to their own rooms, each stewing over the information that they had just received.

The environment was very tense over the next couple weeks, particularly since Ron just seemed to grow more and more hostile about the subject of Cri. It didn't help that Cri hadn't been seen since that night, and Valencia would disappear for long periods of time. When the Hogwartians tried to figure out where she was from the Ouranians, they met a dead end. None of them had any idea where she could be, and they were actually getting worried. Sure, Cri had a habit of disappearing for periods of time, but it was never for long, because she just loved to torture her friends.

It was finally only days before Christmas break when they saw Cri again. She seemed to be her normal cheery self, save for a slight limp and a bandage on her cheek. Layla immediately glomped her.

"CRI-CHAN! Where have you been?!"

"Probably informing her precious daddy of everything that's been going on," Ron sneered. Cri sent him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, Valencia told me that the oyaji told you guys. No, I…" before she could finish her sentence, the door flew open, revealing the twins, and Ollivander.

"Hello all! Cri, welcome back!"

"We have news from the illustrious headmaster!" Cri sent them an annoyed look.

"Where is the oyaji? I have a few choice words to say to him." Both twins pulled on their collars at Cri's piercing gaze.

"He had an errand to run." Akira and Layla snorted.

"You mean that he's avoiding Cri." They both cleared their throats.

"Well, anyways…"

"This is Ollivander. Most of you know him, but for those who don't…"

"He's the main wand supplier for the kiddies of Hogwarts." Ollivander smiled lightly at everyone.

"Hello, everyone. Professor Dumbledor wished for me to come in and take a look at everyone's wands, to make sure there won't be any problems in the future." Everyone arranged themselves in their normal circular fashion, and the Hogwarts students dutifully placed their wands on a circular table that had appeared. The Ouran students were a bit more reluctant to do the same, but eventually all 11 wands were arranged on the table. Ollivander's inspection of the Hogwart wands was pretty quick and painless. Then came the rest, wands by which the likes Ollivander had never seen before.

"Where did you get such unique wands?" he asked. Wary looks were shared all around.

"We come from Japan, sir, and our wands needed to be special requests based on that." Ollivander gave Toshi a long and searching look, before nodding and doing a silent inspection of all of them, which was very out of character for the exuberant man. This did give the others the opportunity to get a better look at their wands.

Toshi's wand was bone straight, made of a rich, dark wood. Carved on the handle was an alert looking dog, his tail curled around the bottom. Akira's was made of a blonde wood that was curled, a fox curled around the handle in a jumping position. Layla's looked fairly old, looking bone white with slivered pieces on the outside. A wolf was carved into the handle, howling, its tail wrapped around the handle. Ollivander murmured something quietly at the state of Valencia's wand, being only 6 inches long, looking like it had been broken. It was Cri's that everyone stared at. It was curled, auburn looking wood, with rather nasty looking thorns running along almost the entire length. Cri blushed slightly, as Ollivander pricked his finger on one.

"You are not Japanese born, are you my dear?"

"No, sir. My mother, Shumi, requested for that to be made for me."

"Ah, yes, quite a charming young lady. I wish all of you the best of luck," Ollivander said, calmly handing over Cri's wand. The room was silent as Ollivander left. The twins stood there awkwardly, before deciding it might be best for them to leave as well.

"Ollivander knows your mother, Cri?" Cri nodded, her eyes averted to the wand in her hand.

"Yeah. My mother went to Hogwarts for schooling." Hermione saw Ron winding up for some stupid remark, and quickly changed the subject.

"What does your being Japanese born have to do with your wands?" Akira, Layla, and Toshi froze. They hadn't been expecting that question and weren't the least bit sure how to explain it to anyone. Normally they would rely on Cri to bullshit their way out of situations, but she didn't seem at all inclined to say anything at that moment.

"Pretty much every Japanese born student has their own handmade wand. Their auras are examined at a young age, because giving a regular wizarding wand to a Japanese born can be dangerous if their aura doesn't agree with it. The wand is then designed and handcrafted to fit their needs and, if they're lucky, they'll be given their wand by the time they go to school." Everyone blinked at Valencia's explanation.

"It can't take that long to craft a wand!" Draco objected. Valencia glared at him.

"Yes it can! Did you see their wands?! Crafting is dependent on what wood is called to, which core it needs, and how intricate the design needs to be! If you can't find all the needed materials, then you need to travel and find it! Wand design is a very complex and detailed oriented process in Japan, unlike your bland, boring wands!"

"Is that why you didn't get a new wand?" Pansy asked. Valencia blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It looks like your wand had been snapped." Valencia looked down at her wand.

"My wand was designed that way. I didn't get it until my second year because the artisan couldn't get the crack the right way." She rubbed her finger along the splintered end of the wand. Cri caught her eye and the two left, leaving everyone to sit there in somewhat awkward silence.

"I think I was one of the few who got their wand before school started," Toshi said, trying to break the awkward silence. Akira rolled her eyes.

"That's because what they needed to make yours is fairly common," Layla said.

"What **did** they use to make your wands? Ollivander didn't say." The three shared a look.

"Do you guys believe in…demons?"

**((((((((I was gonna make this a cliff hanger, but I figured some people might kill me)))))))**

The Hogwartians were silent, and more than a little confused.

"What do you mean? Like evil spirits that try to take over your body?" Hermione asked.

"No…Valencia would probably be a better choice for explaining this. She's spent a lot of time with Cri, pouring over old scrolls, and studying youkai." The Ouranians shared another look, before Toshi shrugged.

"In Japan, demons are people with animal like characteristics or the ability to transform into the animal of their bloodline. They are stronger than a normal human, and their traits, like way of thinking, follow that of the animal. Kitsune, foxes, are smart and cunning, kumo, or spiders, are nasty, deceitful people, and usagi, rabbits, are sweet, ditsy people. It's because of this that people who are Japanese born need to be examined, because youkai blood can fuck with a normal wizard's wand, namely breaking and destroying them. The Japanese Minister decided that they didn't want to run the risk of exposing who had youkai blood, for there was much tension between demons and mortals in the past, so he made it a requirement for everyone to have custom wands."

"It's not just that, Toshi." Everyone jumped at Valencia's sudden appearance.

"There has been so much intermingling between mortals and demons over the past century that if someone had even the minute amount of demon blood in their veins, their wand could malfunction and break. There is still so much tension between the two races that if that happens, there is the possibility that that child could be killed. Even if the family doesn't kill them, they will be so ostracized from the rest of society that they will most likely kill themselves. That's why the decision was made to have people examined. That way, only the wand maker has knowledge of that child's bloodline, if the family doesn't already know that they are youkai." Silence came with those words. Not even the Ouranians had known that that's what had happened in the past.

"Why would they kill them?" Valencia shrugged.

"The past is volatile. Youkai believe themselves to be superior to ningen. They are stronger, smarter, and are often more beautiful than the standard person, with amazing healing abilities. The ningens resented them for that, but eventually their numbers outgrew that of the youkai race, so they fought. And hanyou, the half-demons, that would result from couples that consisted of a youkai and a ningen were seen as dirty, inferior, horrible creatures. They were weaker than a full blooded youkai, but stronger than the average ningen. Many of the elder generation still hold the fear of youkai, and they greatly influence their family. In finding out that one of their own kin is "infected" by that past evil, they wish to be rid of it; for fear that it will bring trouble down onto their own." There was more silence, until Valencia chuckled.

"Of course, many aren't aware that their wands have cores more often made from the youkai they so fear. Toshi's wand has a core of an inu-youkai, or dog demon, poison. That is the more popular type, for inu-youkai are more common. Akira has a core from the hair off the tail of a kitusne youkai, fox demon. They are far less common, particularly the one that her core needed to come from."

"Why is that?"

"The stronger the kitsune, the more tails they have. Of course, the more tails they have, the more difficult it is to find them. Akira's wand needed a three tailed kitsune." Akira blinked.

"How do you know that?" she demanded. Valencia rolled her eyes.

"I'm planning on becoming an examiner and wand maker. I kinda need to know these things."

"So you can tell us exactly what our wands are made of?" Layla asked.

"I could, but I won't. I could get in trouble for sharing what Akira's wand has as its core. Though, with you three, I'm sure you could easily figure out just what your core might be."

"Why would they be able to figure that out when it's supposed to be secret?" Akira, Toshi, and Layla froze, while Valencia grinned.

"Because they are smart, cunning, and ungodly nosy."

**I think I'm going to just leave this like this. I apologize for taking so long to get this out, but school is doing its best to kill me (and doing a pretty good job about it). If you can bare with me, you will find out more about Cri, and just why she was limping around and slightly out of it.  
**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


	14. And Awaaaaaay They Go

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Akira, Layla, and Toshi, or Ouran High. The only things that are in my possession are Cri, Valencia, and any other characters I feel like shoving in here, and this plot. **

Akira made a face at Valencia, but didn't dispute that fact. In fact, Layla just shrugged, nodding her head, and Toshi just sighed. Valencia nodded once, and went back to her room, looking very pleased with herself.

"You're not going to deny that?" Layla blinked.

"Why should we? We know that we're nosy. It's part of the reason that Cri drives us batty. We want to know everything, and she's just so goddamn good at hiding things from people." Ron's face turned sour.

"You mean like the fact that she's our greatest enemy's daughter?" he spat out. Akira and Toshi quickly pounced on Layla, who looked murderous.

"Cri's right. You don't use the two brain cells you have," she snarled out. She jerked herself out of her friend's grasp, before storming into her room. Akira sent him a nasty look before rushing into Layla's room. Toshi just shook his head.

"Don't you think that Cri had a good reason to hide this from everyone?" he asked sadly, before following the girls.

"Really, Ronald," Hermione snapped once the Hogwarts students were left in the common room on their own.

"What?!" Harry, sensing an impending argument that he in no way wanted to be a part of, slunk into his room, leaving Neville to bear the brunt of the storm and Pansy and Draco wondering why he left.

"If everyone reacted like you did, I would want to keep it as quiet as possible, too!"

"You're actually gonna sit there and defend her?!"

"When you're acting like this, yes!"

"You're being irrational!"

"Irrational?!" Hermione's voice hit shrieking decibels.

"What do you think, Harry?" Both demanded at the same time, their heads snapping in the direction that he had been sitting. They just stared, dumbfounded that he wasn't there. This sent Draco and Pansy into peals of laughter, which only drew Ron's glare to them while Hermione cleared her throat as she smoothed down her skirt, her face slightly pink. Neville just sighed and stood. This drew Hermione and Ron's attention to him, causing him to freezing.

"What do you think on the matter, Neville?" Neville sighed, rubbing his face.

"I really don't want to get involved..."

"Come on Neville! Just tell us!" Neville sent Ron an annoyed look.

"Cri is my friend, Ron. Stop being such a bloody…You know what, never mind." With that, Neville walked into his room.

"See! She's corrupting Neville!" Draco snorted, crossing his arms.

"If her corruption can give that wishy-washy wet blanket a backbone, than more people here need to be signed up for it. Hell, sick her on Hufflepuff and see what happens."

"Actually, you really don't." It was Valencia.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me, you don't want full Cri influence on Hufflepuff students. Ouran will probably take years for the Hufflepuff community to return to its normal wishy-washy ways."

"Why did she have such a major impact on Hufflepuff at your school?" Valencia sent them a strange look.

"Because we spend a lot of time together and it's only natural that my house would be effected." They stared at her.

"**You're** in _Hufflepuff_?!" Draco finally demanded. Valencia blinked.

"Well, yeah. Do you honestly think that I would be a fit in any other house? Seriously, Slytherin is in no way me, I may be smart, but not in the Ravenclaw way, and Gryffindors are just so…Gryffindor-y." Pansy snorted in amusement, while Draco sent her a horrified look. Hermione stared at her, a thoughtful look on her face, while Ron's face was scrunched up.

"Now, we should all prolly turn in. Knowing the oyaji, he'll have some stupid news that he'll need to break to us tomorrow morning." Sure enough, at an ungodly hour, someone was pounding on all of their personal room doors. It was the twins.

"What do you fools want?" Draco snarled. The twins grinned.

"Good news everyone!" This sent Cri and Valencia into peals of laughter. Akira sent them an annoyed look It was too early in the morning for her, and she soon sent a poisonous glare in the twin's direction.

"Get to the fucking point and quick." A hand clamped over her mouth, though that didn't stop her angry tirade.

"What Akira meant to say is, don't draw this out, it's too early in the morning for any of, besides maybe Cri, to be functioning properly."

"That should make this morning more fun!"

"Everyone needs to pack right now, for we are leaving for break!"

"Everyone will be coming to our safe place for this break, so you can continue to build up that lovely bond that will be needed for the future!" There was a slamming of doors and a flurry of movement to be heard as everyone rushed to pack what they would need for the break. Cri and Valencia shrugged and meandered over to the couch to sit and chat.

"Why aren't you packing?" Cri smirked.

"Because we packed yesterday."

"Cri knew that this would most likely be coming, and warned me."

"Why didn't you warn everyone else?" George asked.

"Because this is entertaining," Cri said, clearly implying that they should have already known that.

"Then where are your bags?" Cri pulled out a handful of small trunks from her pocket.

"Shrunk. Tis so much easier to travel this way." It was still another 10 minutes before everyone else was out. They all looked disheveled and out of breath. Akira glared at Cri.

"Cri-evil! Why didn't you warn us?! I NEED SLEEP!" Cri smiled.

"You can sleep when we get there, Akira-darling. Besides, I didn't know that they would be here so early. You should kill them, not me, for your sleep being interrupted." Cri's comment sent Akira's glare to the twins, who flinched.

"Now calm down, Akira-darling, you don't want to kill your…" Akira shouted something in Japanese and proceeded to pounce on Cri, clearly set on mauling the eccentric girl. Cri eeped, and somehow managed to get out from under the enraged girl and hide behind her brother. This brought Akria's wrath onto her poor brother. Layla was starting to wake up at that point, and poked Akira in her side with her wand. She had obviously cast a silent spell, for Akira collapsed in a boneless heap on the ground. She pouted.

"Why did you do that, Layla?"

"Sleep, want go…" Layla mumbled, before leaning against Toshi, and falling asleep. Everyone just stared at Layla, before turning their attention to the Twins. George looked at Fred, clearly expecting him to do the next portion of whatever they had been told to do. He in turn, directed his gaze to Cri, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I can help you with, jumeaux?"

"Yes, well, you're supposed to perform the spell to get us to where we need to go." Cri gave him this "are you stupid" look.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that, when I am not privy to the knowledge of where we will be going?" This left the twins flabbergasted.

"But..you…KNEW!" Cri kept her expression for several seconds, before smiling, causing everyone to groan.

"YOU **DO** KNOW! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I'm magic," she said with a wink, before waving her wand, causing everyone to vanish, bags and all.

**Finally! Another Chapter! YAAAYYY! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this out, and it really isn't very much. I have to use the school excuse again, so please bear with me. I'm sure that you already suspect where they will end up, but you won't know for sure until I post again.**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


End file.
